My Guardian Angel
by GFPrincessSerenityMoon
Summary: What if Bella's childhood was a bit different. Yes she still was raised with Renee but she moved to Forks for just her Senior Year, right before she turned 18. Bella's childhood with Renee was hard and Renee was too much of a free spirit, but throughout her childhood Bella had a Guardian Angel to help her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Ms. Meyer's original story line.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments.

Crimson eyes. Topaz eyes. Sometimes the color was in-between. I knew the moment I saw those eyes I could trust them and the person they belonged to.

The first time I met him I was six. I was living with my mom in Phoenix. My mom had allowed me to go to the park by myself. She reminded me to come home before dark, but I was so busy playing I didn't notice how late it was getting. I finally realized the light I was playing by wasn't the sunlight but it was the street and moon light. I started getting scared and instead of going home, I hid underneath the play equipment. I didn't know what to do. I was crying and praying my mom would come find me.

Instead of my mom, my guardian Angel showed up. He was over six feet tall with dirty blonde hair that hung in his eyes. He was also wearing a cowboy hat and boots. He had two friends with him. This time all three of them had crimson eyes. My Angel picked me up and carried me home. The girl with him was speaking softly to me. She was very sweet, but I refused to let go of my Angel. When we got to my house, they made sure I got inside but didn't come with me. I turned around to wave good bye and they were gone. I did whisper thank you in the wind, but I had no idea if they heard me.

Over the years my Angel and his two friends would come to my aid. Sometimes they helped with money; other times it was just to make sure I was ok. They had helped me a few times when I got lost or stayed out too late when I was shopping or with friends.

By the time I was thirteen I had taken over paying all our bills. I knew my mom loved me, but she was forever trying something new to make herself seem younger. She always had a parade of men in and around the house. I knew she was looking for love but hadn't found it yet. She left my dad right after I was born. I would see him a couple weeks in the summer, but I never told him how it really was.

The summer before I turned fourteen, I was visiting my dad, Charlie, for a couple weeks and I had paid my mom's bills before I left so she wouldn't get behind. Apparently when I left my mom went on a shopping spree before the checks I had mailed off were cashed so all of them bounced. By the time I got home, I was scrabbling to catch up and didn't know what I was going to do. I paid what I could, but our electricity was still turned off. I was scared and didn't know what to do.

A couple days after our electricity was shut off my mom was out with one of her boyfriends and my Angel and his friends showed up. This was not the first time they had arrived since taking me home when I was six. I never told them about how my mom couldn't pay our bills and I was struggling so they were shocked to find out our electricity had been shut off. My Angel was so mad his eyes went from topaz to black instantly, but promised me it would never happen again. He had his male friend grab all the bills and mark down account numbers and company names. He then called the electric company while he was standing in my living room and paid the bill in full plus enough that should cover the next two months.

I was so grateful, but I couldn't tell him that. When I heard him on the phone I started crying. I hated that this had happened and my Angel had found out. My Angel then had his female friend go to the grocery store when he saw how little food we had in the house. The food had been enough for me and since my mom was always eating out with her boyfriends I hadn't been worried about that.

After I ate supper that night, my Angel held me on the couch. I was just drifting off when I heard his male friend say "_Major, we have to go_." I wanted so badly to hold tight to him and beg him to stay, but I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up the next morning my Angel and his friends were gone. Even though it had been almost eight years since I had first met them, I still didn't know their names. All I knew at this point was my Angel was called 'Major'. I held that name close to me every night.

About a week after that night, I received a letter in the mail. In the letter was a black credit card. The letter was short but oh so sweet. It said: "_Please use this card for anything you want or need. There is an unlimited balance so you'll never have to worry. – JW"_

I made sure to hide the card and letter from my mom. I knew he said to use it for anything, but after all he had already done I wasn't going to use it unless I had to for bills. I soon found out though that all our bills were paid each month in full except for my mom's credit cards. I knew without a doubt my Angel was taking care of this. I kept paying my mom's credit cards with her paychecks every month. I decided if the checks bounced for those it was her own damn fault and I would never use my Angel's money to help my mom with those.

Over the next couple years I never used the card. I do remember my Angel's female friend stopping by once without the guys on my 16th birthday. My mom had forgotten again, but I knew she would remember in a few days and give me something. My Angel's friends' always had crimson eyes, but I trusted them as much as I did my Angel. She took one look at all my clothes and declared I needed a whole new wardrobe. I argued with her but she said it was my birthday and I had no choice. I finally relented after she called my Angel.

_"Major," my Angel's friend said into her phone. "You need to talk some sense into this girl." I knew she wasn't being mean, she was just frustrated._

_"Darlin'?" my Angel questioned when I got on the phone. "Please let Char take you out. Use the card I gave you. I have never seen a charge come through on it. Please think of it as my birthday present to you." That was when I finally learned her name. _

_"Alright," I agreed hesitantly. I was sixteen and hearing his voice on the phone did funny things to me. I had never liked any of the boys I went to school with but none of them were a cowboy. I remember vowing when I was six years old I would only marry a cowboy._

After that conversation, Char, took me to the mall. I hated shopping. I have always hated shopping. Shopping with Char was fun. She let me choose what I wanted and didn't pressure me. Anytime my mom took me shopping she would pick some of the most horrendous outfits. I did get a whole new wardrobe and a few new pairs of shoes. Char had a good eye and after seeing some of the stuff I had picked was able to select items I liked. I paid with the black card just as I had been asked to, but only after Char had persuaded me.

When we checked out I watched the price steadily creep up with each item the clerk rang up. I hadn't realized how many things we had picked up. When the clerk was about half way through the stack, I tried to stop her. I was going to tell her to put the rest back. There was no way I could spend that much money and expect or allow my Angel to pay the bill. When I tried to argue, Char took one look at the clerk and said she was to ring up every item. I'm not sure how she was able to get the clerk to do it even though I was standing there saying not to.

After Char dropped me at home she helped me carry everything in, but said she needed to get going. About a half hour after she left my mom showed up. I had put away all my new clothes and packed up my old ones to donate.

Halfway into my junior year of high school my mom met Phil. He was a great guy and was closer to my age than hers but she was happy. He was baseball player in the minor leagues. After a whirlwind romance he proposed and they were married. At that point I decided to move to Forks, WA to live with my dad for my senior year of high school. This would allow my mom to travel with Phil without worrying about me being on my own.

The only worry I had about moving with my dad is not being able to tell my Angel. I had no way to contact him or his friends. I knew my mom was flying out the same day as I was, but her flight was a little later. I decided to leave a note on my bed telling my Angel where he could find me if he wanted to. I laid it on my pillow and put 'Major' on the outside. I didn't know any other name to call him by and addressing it to 'Angel' seemed a little weird. I only hoped he would find it and then come find me. I wouldn't blame him though if he decided not to find me. I took the black card, but decided not to use it unless I had absolutely no choice.

My dad picked me up from the airport in Seattle which was about four hours from Forks. My dad was the Police Chief in Forks though so he picked me up in the cruiser. When we got home, his buddy Billy and Billy's son, Jacob, were pulling up with a beat up old truck. My dad, Charlie, told me he had bought the truck from Billy for me. It was such a sweet gesture.

I started my senior year of high school shortly after getting to Forks. I met a lot of new people, but I was very interested in the two with topaz eyes. Their eyes were the same color as my Angel's. I learned from Jessica, the gossip queen of the school, they were the adopted children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Their older adopted siblings had graduated the previous year. The two still in school were Alice and Edward. Jessica also told me Alice was with Jasper, one of the ones who had graduated. Apparently they were trying to make it work even though he was away at college with the other two, Rosalie and Emmett, who were also together.

I slowly got to know Edward and Alice. None of the boys in the school held my interest. Edward showed interest in me though, sometimes. He was hot and cold about the whole thing. I remember after first meeting him in Biology the first day he didn't show back up for a week. I also remember how his eyes, which had been topaz at lunch, were black when I sat down next to him in class.

While I hung out with friends from school, I also hung out at the reservation where Billy and Jacob lived. I learned about their legends. Jacob told me how his people were descended from wolves and they would protect their tribe from the cold ones.

Over the course of a month or so, I started dating Edward. There were little things that didn't add up and made me realize there was something different about him. I started connecting the dots and realized he was a cold one from the tribe's legends. The cold ones were now referred to as vampires. The second thing I realized was my Angel and his friends were also vampires. I'm not sure why, but I held no fear of Edward or his family.

I confronted Edward about being a vampire. He again tried to persuade me that he was bad for me, especially now that I knew what he truly was. He ripped up trees to show me his strength amongst other things to show me his true nature. I remember saying _"I can't be afraid of you. You are too nice to me. Even after that display, I hold no fear of you."_ I knew on some level I wasn't afraid of him because of my Angel.

A couple days after that conversation, Edward took me to his house to meet his parents. Carlisle and Esme were so nice. We all got to talking about vampires.

_"Why are your eyes topaz sometimes and black other times?" I asked. I had seen them slowly change for both Alice and Edward, but I've also seen how Edward's would turn instantly from one to the other._

_"Well, our eyes are topaz when we are full," Carlisle started. "They turn black for a few different reasons. The most common is when we are hungry. They also turn black with rage or lust, since both of those are very strong emotions."_

_"So all vampires have topaz eyes?" I asked. I wanted to ask about crimson eyes, but something told me not to mention that I knew about that color._

_"Those of us in our family have topaz eyes because we feed from animals," Esme said. _

_"Human drinking vampires have red eyes," Alice said. _

_"You must stay away from any vampire who has red eyes," Edward spoke up. He seemed to be very insistent on this point. I again decided not to mention the fact that I knew three human drinking vampires. "They are very dangerous and unstable."_

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the beginning. I'm thinking as the story progresses the chapters will be longer but that all depends on what is happening in the story. Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Ms. Meyer's original story line.

I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments.

One Friday after school Alice begged me to go shopping with her. I'm not sure why I agreed, but I did.

"Bella, how about this one?" Alice asked for the hundredth time holding up a shirt I hated instantly.

"No Alice," I sighed. This had become my catchphrase for the entire shopping trip. "I like this one though." I had picked up a shirt that was the complete opposite of what she was showing me.

"But that color won't look good on you," Alice objected. "I've _Seen_ how you'll look in this one and Edward will love it on you." I had learned that Alice was a seer and Edward could read minds. The good news is Edward couldn't read my mind. I didn't want him to know about my Angel. I didn't tell anybody about my Angel.

"Alice," I was so frustrated. I decided then and there I hated shopping with her and would never do it again. I walked away from her and headed to the car.

About an hour later she finally joined me with at least twenty shopping bags. She dropped me at my house and told me half the bags were for me. I told her no thanks, got out of the car, left the bags, and walked into my house.

Later that night, Edward stopped by and climbed through my window.

"You really hurt her feelings," Edward told me. "She just wanted to do something nice for you."

"I'm sorry I hurt her feelings," I said. I didn't want to fight with him tonight. Alice was just one of the many straws that was piling up and irritating me. "But I did tell her I didn't like any of the things she showed me. I even showed her what I did like. I'm not going to accept anything from someone who doesn't take my feelings into consideration."

"I'll talk to her," Edward finally said, but after I told him that I started thinking about how little Edward takes my opinions into consideration. "Would you like to play baseball with my family tomorrow? The others are going to be in town and we are making a family event of it."

"Sure," I agreed. I was too tired to argue after shopping with Alice. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, Love," Edward said and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

I waited until he left and shut the window. He had tried to stay the night more than once, but I didn't feel comfortable with that. When he held me I would think about how I felt when my Angel held me so many years ago. That was the only time he held me, but I remembered it like it was yesterday.

The next day dawned gray and cloudy. I wasn't sure if the baseball game was still going to go on, but figured Edward would let me know if the plans had to change. While the day stayed gray and cloudy, it never rained. Edward picked me up about noon and we headed to the field where they were going to play baseball. He said the rest of his family was already out there just waiting for us.

We drove so far, but then we had to run the rest of the way. Edward put me on his back and took off running at vampire speed. Every time he did that with me, I always felt nauseous afterwards. He set me down near Alice and started introducing me to his family members I hadn't met yet. I hadn't looked up yet though because my stomach just wasn't settling.

"Bella," Edward hissed at me. "You are being rude."

"Edward," I heard a voice reprimand him. It reminded me of my Angel. "Darlin' are you ok?"

I couldn't answer him right away. My head snapped up and I looked into the eyes of my Angel. His eyes were currently black and I suspected it was because of what Edward had said to me. I stared at him for about a minute longer before I flung myself in his arms. I had missed him so much and didn't know if I would ever see him again.

"Bella, he's not safe," Edward said. "You need to come back over here. I can't hear his thoughts anymore."

I shook my head 'no'. I wasn't going to leave my Angel's arms and I knew he wouldn't force me to either.

"Don't make me," I begged my Angel.

"Never, Darlin'," my Angel promised me.

"She is my mate!" I heard Edward say. "And you are Alice's."

"What?" I questioned. Nobody had said anything about mates to me before. It was also then I realized that my Angel was Alice's Jasper. Everyone at school had told me how Alice and Jasper had been inseparable so they were surprised he had actually left for college without her.

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" my Angel, Alice's Jasper, asked when I started pulling away. He wasn't mine anymore. I couldn't keep him. He belonged to Alice. I also knew I wasn't going to stay with Edward any longer.

"Nothing," I sighed. I tried to look cheerful, but he didn't look like he believed me. "Why don't you guys start the game? I assume I'm only going to be watching, right?"

"Yep," the big teddy bear of a vampire chuckled. I learned this was Emmett. He was so nice, but so mischievous.

The game started and I stood back and watched them play. Edward appeared to be the fastest and Emmett seemed to have the most strength behind his swings, but it also appeared Jasper was holding back. I wasn't sure why.

"What are you confused about, Darlin'?" Jasper asked while he was waiting for his turn to bat.

"Why are you holding back?' I answered with a question of my own.

"Ah, you noticed," Jasper commented, but didn't elaborate. He had said it so quietly I barely heard him and I don't think the other vampires heard him this time either.

"What did Edward mean when he said he couldn't read your mind anymore?" I was curious about that as well. As far as I knew my mind was the only one he couldn't read. I would have thought he would have mentioned if one of his family members was also immune to him.

"I'm not sure," Jasper answered honestly. "He's always been able to before. Hell he was reading it earlier today at the house."

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

It was then Jasper's turn to bat. Right before Alice threw the pitch she froze in a vision. I have no idea what the vision was, but Edward came running to me and moved me away from Jasper before I knew what was happening. I tried to get back to Jasper because I knew he would keep me safe, but Edward held me in place.

"What is going on?" I demanded. I wasn't scared, but I was irritated at Edward.

"Alice saw some human drinkers approaching," Edward said. "You must stay behind me."

I didn't get a chance to argue with him, but I desperately wanted Jasper to hold me again. I knew I couldn't speak these thoughts though since he was Alice's mate. It wouldn't be fair to Alice for me to approach Jasper in such a way. I knew he needed to focus so he could protect Alice if the need arose.

"Major!" I heard one of the two figures call out that were approaching us. I knew then it was Char and the other crimson eyed guy who had helped me when I was younger. I had learned his name was Peter during one of the many visits they had. I don't think they realized I knew their names because they had never told me their names directly.

"Peter," I squealed and was bolting for him and Char. I think I stunned the Cullens because none of them moved to stop me.

"Princess," Peter smiled and caught me when I launched myself at him. I saw Char chuckling as Peter was spinning me around. Jasper had started approaching the duo after he saw me shoot past him. Edward was the next to come back to his senses.

"Hey Sug," Char said when she gave me a hug. "So are we going to go shopping again?"

"Uh..." I wanted to go shopping with Char, but I hadn't found a job here yet. Actually, Edward was monopolizing my time so much that I didn't even have a chance to look. I had a little money left from my job in Phoenix so I figured I could do a little and hope Char wouldn't go overboard like last time.

"Bella!" Edward grabbed me away from Char and Peter. I must have squeaked because the next thing I knew Peter, Char, and Jasper were all growling at Edward. He ignored them, but kept talking to me. "I told you to stay behind me. We've told you how dangerous human-drinkers are!"

"They are not dangerous!" I argued. "They have never hurt me before so why would they now?" I was so pissed off at Edward. "You need to back off. You are suffocating me. You know what? I'm done! I don't want to see you anymore Edward!"

I have no idea why I broke up with my vampire boyfriend in the middle of nowhere, but I knew my Angel and his friends would keep me safe.

"No!" Edward roared. He grabbed my arms again and started squeezing. "You are mine. You are my mate!"

"Edward," I started whimpering. "You're hurting me. Let me go."

That was all it took before my Angel had ripped Edward away from me. I was then in Char's arms while Peter stood protectively in front of the two of us.

"Jasper, No!" Alice cried out.

"Jasper, stop!" Carlisle called out. "Don't hurt Edward."

Why were they so worried about Edward? He had been the one hurting me. Why shouldn't Jasper hurt him? Was I not important to them since I broke up with Edward? I started feeling my self-worth go down the drain. I also was feeling bad that Jasper was defending me instead of taking care of his mate.

"Now, Princess," Peter suddenly turned to me. "You are wrong." That was all he said before turning back to watch Jasper and Edward. I knew Jasper had held back during the baseball game, but now he wasn't. It was such a magnificent sight.

"Stop!" Esme called out when Jasper ripped Edward's arms off his body. "Please!"

"Major," Peter called out. With that Jasper did stop and looked at Peter, then me and Char. He threw Edwards arms to Peter and rushed to my side.

"Are you ok, Darlin'?" my Angel asked me. His eyes were still black and he was running his hands up and down my arms. It was like he was checking me for injuries.

"I am now," I said honestly, being in his arms always made me feel safe and secure.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked. His wife and mate, Rosalie, looked just as perplexed.

"It's a long story," my Angel chuckled, but continued to hold me securely.

"Maybe we should head back to the Cullen house," Peter suggested. "That way we can talk and Bella won't get too cold."

"Of course," Carlisle quickly agreed.

"Come on Sug," Char said to me. "You to Major," Char amended when she saw I had no intention of letting go of my Angel.

"NO!" Edward roared. He still didn't have his arms. Actually Peter was still holding them. "Bella, Love, please."

"Huh?" I was confused. Why was he begging me?

"Don't go with them," Edward sneered towards Peter, Char, and Jasper. "Ride back with me, Carlisle, and Esme."

"No," I said. There was no emotion in my voice when I spoke to him.

"Love, please, you need to get away from Jasper. He is manipulating you," Edward was still begging. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he elaborated. "Jasper is an empath. He can feel other's emotions as well as manipulate them."

"Huh," I commented. I realized how I had felt so calm at times over the years even though I had just been freaking out. Every time I felt that calm though, I could still sense my own emotions underneath. I gave myself a moment to feel my emotions before I spoke to Edward again. "He's not manipulating my emotions right now."

"How the hell do you know that?" Alice started freaking out. I'm not sure why, but I suspect her power of seeing the future didn't work on me, even though she had made comments about _seeing_ me.

I just smirked at the pixie who was steadily becoming someone I truly hated and I never hated anybody. I then decided to forgo an answer all together and started walking away from the group. I really had no idea where I was heading, but I figured Jasper, Peter, or Char would tell me if I was going the wrong way.

As it was, Jasper didn't let me get too far before he picked me up bridal style and started walking in the opposite direction I was. I guess my sense of direction really was terrible. We eventually made it to where the Cullens had parked their cars. Jasper put me in the passenger seat while Peter and Char climbed into the back. The four of us had been silent on our way to the car and I suspected it was because they didn't want the others to overhear our conversation.

"So how did you know it was us walking up and how did you know my name, Princess?" Peter finally asked after we had been driving for a few minutes.

"Well, I knew it was you and Char because you called out to the Major here," I started and indicated I knew Jasper was the Major.

"How do you know my name and that he's the Major," Char interjected before I could continue.

"I know your name, Char, because the Major here told it to me," I chuckled and paused to see what kind of reaction that would get from my three vampires.

"When the hell did I tell you her name, Darlin'?" Jasper seemed very perplexed.

"On my 16th birthday," I answered. "When she called you to help convince me to go shopping with her you said 'Please let Char take you out.' Peter's name it seems like was always being said by Char followed by her smacking him upside the head. I always assume he had said some smart ass remark to deserve that."

"That's cold, Princess," Peter pouted, while Char and Jasper just laughed at how right I was.

"The first time I heard you call Jasper 'Major' was when you showed up at my house right after the electricity had been shut off," I smiled softly at the memory while my vampires all growled lowly. While having no electricity was not a happy memory, remembering Jasper holding me while I fell asleep was so worth losing the electricity for a few days. "I was dozing off and Jasper was holding me on the couch when I heard Peter say '_Major, we have to go.'_ Of course, it was confirmed that I wasn't dreaming when Char called Jasper on my birthday and referred to him as Major when he answer the phone."

"Damn," Peter chuckled. "And here we thought you didn't know much about us. We should have known you'd be more observant than a normal human."

"Thanks," I grinned cheekily at him before resting my eyes for the rest of the drive back to the Cullens.

The drive back was relatively short. I know Peter still had Edwards's arms and didn't plan on giving them back until we knew for sure he wouldn't go after me again. I was trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do now. My first step was convincing Edward I didn't want to be with any longer. My next step was dealing with the family. I wanted them to stay a part of my life, but I wasn't sure if they would want me around after breaking up with Edward. Then there was Jasper. The thought of him made my heart swell. I wanted to stay with him forever, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. He had his mate, Alice. Maybe Jasper, Peter, or Char would still change me though. I know Edward promised to change me if I married him, but I hadn't agreed to marry him. I had actually decided to break up with him after his family's baseball game. Maybe I should just leave this world behind and move on with my life. When I thought that though, it felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest. When we pulled up to the Cullens I didn't have any answers to my thoughts, just more questions and heartache than I could have ever imagined.

"Darlin' you ok?" Jasper asked while he was helping me out of the car. "Your emotions were all over the place on the ride."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled trying to calm my emotions. I had forgotten about Jasper being an empath.

"Alright," he sighed but let it go. We walked into the house and I saw Peter and Char had gone ahead of us. It only took a few more minutes before the rest of the Cullens arrived.

"Can I have my arms back," Edward growled when he walked through the door.

"Are you going to keep your hands away from Bella?" Peter asked while waving Edward's arms around. Instead of waiting for Edward to answer he threw the arms to Carlisle. Carlisle caught Edward's arms then he took Edward into his study to reattach his arms. Alice and Esme went with to assist him.

While Edward was getting his arms reattached, Char and I made plans to go shopping the next day. I told her about shopping with Alice yesterday and how much of a nightmare it was.

"Well of course it was," Peter interjected. When I just stared at him he continued, "She's a psychotic pixie bitch. Just because she can see the future doesn't mean she's always right."

"Bitter much?" I questioned. I was waiting for Jasper to defend Alice since they were mates but he just laughed with Peter.

"Ignore him Sug," Char laughed. The four of us chatted for a few minutes more. I hadn't noticed where Emmett or Rosalie went when they got home. I guess I wasn't really worried about it since I had only just met them. Granted Emmett seemed like he would be a great big brother, not that I would get the chance to actually find out. I'm sure he doesn't want to get to know me after how I broke up with his brother in front of the entire family.

After about an hour, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme walked back into the living room. Edward had his arms reattached, but he looked like he was still in pain. Edward went to walk towards me, but I moved closer to Char while Jasper and Peter shifted to block him.

"I want to see my mate," Edward demanded.

"Do you want to lose your arms again?" Peter fired back. That caused Edward to take a step back. "Now why don't you all sit down and we'll explain how we know each other."

I didn't move away from my three vampires until I knew where everyone else was going to be in the room. I wanted to make sure I stayed as far from Edward as possible. I had also noticed that Emmett and Rosalie had walked back into the room at some point. They sat down on the love seat while Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme sat down on the couch. Jasper moved to sit on the recliner while pulling me onto his lap. I went very willingly and curled into my Angel. Peter and Char stood behind the chair Jasper and I were sitting in, almost like they were guarding us from the rest of the vampires in the room.

"Would you kindly unfurl yourself from my mate," Alice trilled out. I had completely forgotten about that detail. I should never have presumed Jasper wanted me to be so familiar with him. It was hard for me to remember that Jasper was Alice's mate though. Every time I looked at Jasper it was like nobody else mattered.

I tried to sit up and pull away a bit because I didn't want Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie thinking I was trying to cause problems between Jasper and Alice. I didn't get far, about a fraction of an inch, before Jasper's arms tightened around me and held me right where I was. I also felt Peter and Char's hand on my shoulders showing their support of where I was sitting.

"We met Bella about eleven, almost twelve, years ago," Jasper started. "She was six years old and was playing at the park. Instead of leaving when it started getting dark she kept playing. At some point she realized she wasn't playing by sunlight, but by moonlight and got scared. She hid underneath some of the equipment. We waited a bit to see if someone would come looking for her, but after about half an hour of her hiding, no one came. I approached her and picked her up. She was never scared of me. She refused to look at Peter that day and didn't acknowledge Char when she tried to talk to her and sooth her."

"When I saw you that day I was in awe," I looked at Jasper as I spoke, but knew the rest of the vampires in the room were listening. "I knew I was safe with you. I had been so scared when I realized it was dark. I thought my mom would come looking for me, but when she didn't show up I just got even more scared. I felt calm when you walked up to me, but underneath the calm I knew I was still scared about being at the park after dark. After what Edward said earlier about you being an empath, I started to understand why I would always feel so calm around you. But even when I would feel calm, I could still sense my own emotions. I may not have understood what was going on completely, but I always knew you would keep me safe."

No one said anything for a few minutes. All the vampires in the room were absorbing what I had said, even my three vampires. While they had been there when I needed them most, we never talked much about anything when they were around. It was surface things.

"You didn't feel safe with me Princess?" Peter broke the silence with a fake pout.

"I figured since Char and Jasper would always hit you upside the head I should probably steer clear," I said seriously before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Again, Princess, that's cold," Peter pouted some more and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Jasper and Char were both shaking their heads at Peter's antics while the Cullen's just looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry," I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and I got off Jasper's lap and gave Peter a hug. Jasper didn't try to restrain me this time. I suspected it was because I was moving towards Peter and he knew I wasn't in any danger. "Please forgive me Petey." I was trying very hard not to bust out laughing.

"Ah, Princess," Peter was trying to glare at me for the nickname, but at the same time looked like he would be beat red if he had been able to blush. He returned the hug before letting me go. I went back and sat with Jasper again.

"What made you feel safe with them," Carlisle spoke up. He was intrigued by how I had actually known about vampires before I had met the family.

"His eyes," I answered honestly. "No matter the color, every time I saw him I always knew he would protect me. After that first time, Jasper, Peter, and Char, would show up randomly when I was in trouble. Most of the time, I was lost and they would take me back home." I didn't want to tell them about my mom's financial problems. I still had never told Charlie and my vampires only knew because they had come over when the electricity was off.

"What do you mean the color of his eyes?" Edward demanded. I hadn't thought about the fact, the Cullens would frown upon Jasper having red eyes. That would mean he had drank from humans. Hell I never even thought of that before. It still didn't bother me.

"Sometimes they were topaz, other times they were black," I answered him honestly, even though I had chosen to omit the part about him having red eyes. I personally thought his crimson eyes were really sexy. "But I've always known the crimson eyes were trustworthy as well." I had to throw that out there because I wanted Jasper to know I didn't mind them and what they symbolized. As soon as I had said it, Peter put one hand on my shoulder. I reached up to hold his hand there with one hand, while reaching my other hand behind Jasper's neck to hold Char's hand. I could only imagine the picture of solidarity we presented.

"How can you say that," Alice spoke up. "I've seen how happy you'll be with Edward. I know you will become one of us."

"Alice," I interrupted her. "I highly doubt you've _seen_ anything regarding me." That caused multiple of the vampires in the room to gasp, but I choose to ignore them and continued on. "You keep telling me you've _seen_ me in outfits I would never where or doing things that I would never even consider doing without you providing a major guilt trip. While the only thing you are right about is the fact I want to be changed, but I've never kept that a secret."

"But-" Alice tried to start.

"No Alice," I interrupted her. "I think I should go." I was getting very irritated with how things were going and Alice wasn't helping any. I knew Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm, but even his gift wasn't working fully on me. "It was nice to meet you Rosalie, Emmett. I'm sorry that it couldn't have been a better meeting." Both of them gave me a nod, but didn't say anything. "Peter, Char would one of you mind giving me a ride?" I figured I should ask them instead of Jasper. I already knew Alice was getting bitchy at me because of how close Jasper and I appeared to be. I didn't want to ask him and cause more problems for him. "I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused your family tonight," I had turned to Carlisle and Esme last. "Please know it wasn't my intention, but I would appreciate if you keep Edward away from me. I don't feel like having him try to persuade me to take him back. I have no desire to be in a relationship with him any longer."

"Of course," Esme nodded. With that I stood up and walked away. I refrained from saying anything to Jasper. I didn't want him to have to choose between his mate and me. I knew it would end up with him choosing his mate.

I walked outside and waited for someone to come out and give me a ride. I hoped I would still get to spend time with my vampires, but I would understand if after today they didn't want to be with me any longer. I was replaceable. I found this out when I was a kid and trying to raise my mom because she was too busy with the next guy she found.

"Hey Sug," Char said walking up to me and giving me a hug. We got into the car and I realized Peter was also with us when he slid into the back seat. "So are we still on for shopping tomorrow?"

"Actually, I won't be able to," I sighed. "I haven't been able to find a job since I got here. Edward and Alice have kept me too busy to even look. I have hardly any money left in my savings from before I moved here."

"Well how about we go around looking for apps for a bit then go window shopping?" Char suggested.

"Don't you still have the black card the Major gave you Princess?" Peter spoke up from the back seat.

"Yeah," I sighed. I tried to forget about that card unless I was desperate. I had never been desperate enough to use the card. The only time I had really used it was when Char took me shopping for my 16th birthday. "I figure it would not be a good idea to use it anymore. I'm sure Alice would frown up that being his mate and all."

We had got to my place so instead of continuing the conversation I got out quickly and went inside my house. I didn't want to deal with having it thrown in my face every time I was around him that he couldn't be mine.

I saw my dad had fallen asleep while watching the game. I woke him up and sent him to bed. Fortunately he was out of it enough he didn't realize how upset I was. I took a quick shower and headed to bed. As I was falling asleep, I avoided thought about my vampires because I knew they were no longer mine. I'm sure Peter and Char only came around because of Jasper being their friend and since he had his mate I didn't think Jasper would want to see me any longer so by default I didn't expect to see Peter or Char either.

It took me forever to fall asleep but when I did I slept hard. Part of the reason being I was nervous that Edward would try to come into my room. He did that all the time. My normal bed time routine included making sure all my windows were locked as well as my bedroom door. Just in case, I also put some stuff on the window sill so if the window was opened I would hopefully be woken up by the stuff falling.

When I woke up the next morning, or afternoon since I really slept in, I noticed right away all the stuff on my windowsill was exactly how I left it and the windows were still locked. That was one thing I wasn't worried about any longer. I decided to grab a quick shower before getting ready for my day.

After breakfast, I headed out so I could fill out applications and hopefully find a part time job. I didn't agree to go with Char so I was very surprised to see her sitting in her car waiting patiently for me.

"Hey Sug, ready to go?" She had rolled down the passenger window when she saw me walk outside.

"How long have you been sitting here?

"A few minutes," she smiled at me. I still had not agreed to go, but Char was waiting for me to answer her original question.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled as I slid into the car. I had noticed that neither Peter nor Jasper were with her today. "Just us girls?"

"For now," Char smiled. "The guys are going to meet us back here later."

"Oh," I was hoping she just meant Jasper and Peter, but I wasn't sure. I could only hope Edward didn't show up.

"Also, Jasper made me promise that you would use the black card to get yourself something today," Char continued on. "You did bring it right?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered honestly. I always had it in my purse in case of an emergency. "But I don't really want to use it. It's not fair to use his and his mate's money."

"His mate?" Char questioned.

"Yeah, Alice," I elaborated. It killed me a little inside to say that, but I figured if I said it enough, I would eventually be able to accept that Jasper was not mine.

"That pixie bitch is not his mate," Char growled. It didn't scare me, but did intrigue me. "She has been trying to get her claws in him for years. Jasper needed to learn the ways of the Cullen's because of his gift. Over time he formed a solid friendship with Carlisle and Esme while truly seeing Rosalie and Emmett as his siblings, but he can't stand Alice or Edward."

"Oh," was my response again. I wasn't sure how to take that information. It thrilled me to know that Jasper didn't want Alice, but that didn't mean he wanted me. "So I was thinking about applying to a few places around Forks and Port Angles. I figured since I'm still in school, I should find a job with an easy commute. I would prefer Forks, but I realize there aren't very many options."

I had changed the subject for now and Char seemed to be ok with that. She didn't try to dissuade me from finding a job. She did push me to use the card Jasper had given me and I finally gave in. I bought one outfit with it after watching the price tags.

"Are you hungry?" Char asked after we had been wandering around the mall for a couple hours.

"A little," I answered. "If you want to drop me off at home I can make myself something there." I didn't want to put her out.

"Nope, the guys are waiting for us at a little restaurant here in town," Char smiled at me as we walked back to the car.

"Really, you guys don't have to go out of your way for me," I tried to convince her I didn't expect anything from them.

"We know," Char chuckled. "But we want to spend time with you. Peter about went ballistic when we went to check on you to find out both you and your mother had moved. It's a good thing Jasper was on his way up here to visit the Cullens otherwise things could have been very bad."

"I left a note for him," I commented. I didn't understand why Jasper finding me gone would have been a bad thing.

"You did?" Char sounded surprised.

"Yeah," I was slightly confused, but chalked it up to them not going in my room or something. "When the decision was made for me to move up here to live with my dad I wrote a note telling you three. I left it in my room and addressed it to 'Major' since I didn't know his actual name at the time."

"Peter tore apart your room," Char sounded apologetic about that comment, but quickly continued. "We never found a note or anything."

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well I didn't and don't want you to think I'm ungrateful," I turned to face Char as she was driving. "The three of you have done so much for me over the years. I hated leaving without being able to let you know where I was going and that I was ok."

"Well thank you for thinking of our feelings," we had reached the restaurant and Char reached over to give me a hug. "Give me your cell; I'll put all our numbers in so you can get a hold of any of us whenever you need."

"I, uh, don't have a cell," I muttered.

"What?" Char screeched and pulled me to a stop. We had started walking into the restaurant before I told her about not having a cell phone.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked walking up to us. I hadn't even noticed him arrive.

"She doesn't have a cell phone!"

"Why not?" Peter looked really confused by this conversation.

I just stood there. I knew they wanted an answer but I was too ashamed to tell them. They had done so much for me and I just couldn't tell them it was because I wasn't able to afford it. I knew they would tell me I should use the black card Jasper had given me so long ago, but I kept it for emergencies only.

"Let's go in and eat," my Angel said. He placed a hand on my back and guided me inside. He must have sensed my panic at the question and decided now wasn't really the time or place to get into it.

The four of us walked in and were seated quickly. After looking through the menu I decided on what I was having. My vampires had looked as well. I wasn't sure if they would order something for show or just watch me eat.

"Hi, my name is Liz, I'll be your server today, what can I get you?" A chipper blonde waitress introduced herself but focused on Jasper and Peter.

"I'll have a grilled chicken salad with ranch," I ordered after my vampires placed their order.

"Anything else?" Waitress Liz chirped to Jasper, dismissing me as soon as I was done ordering.

"No," Jasper's response was void of any emotion.

I had just sat there. I knew I shouldn't be jealous because he wasn't technically mine, even though I couldn't help but thinking of him as mine, as well as Char and Peter.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the beginning.. Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Ms. Meyer's original story line.

I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

**A/N:** One of the questions in my reviews is concerning why Jasper hasn't told Alice to stop calling him her mate. While I'm not going to outright answer this, I will say this story is being told from Bella's (a human) point of view. So far Bella has been told by Peter and Charlotte that Alice is not Jasper's mate. I hope you continue to read the story and find out the answer to this and any other questions that may have arisen so far!

After the late lunch at the restaurant, Char dropped me at home. I figured it would be good for me to relax and finish up the homework I had since I had school the next day. My head was still spinning from Char telling me that Alice wasn't Jasper's mate. That information gave me so much hope because I wanted nothing more than to be with my Angel, but at the same time I had no idea what he would want or how he felt. As I fell asleep that night my only thought, my only hope was I could keep my three vampires in some way, shape, or form.

The next day I drove to school and was a little nervous. No one at school knew I had broken up with Edward. Hell no one at school knew I was even thinking about breaking up with Edward. I also didn't know how Edward and Alice were going to act. I expect they will be there since its nice and cloudy and the weatherman hasn't mentioned the word 'Sun' in weeks and still isn't predicting Sun anytime soon.

It didn't take me long to drive to school, about ten minutes. I pulled in and saw Edwards Volvo right away. I also noticed Edward and Alice were both standing next to the car. They must have been watching for me because they kept staring at me. It was kind of creeping me out, if I was being honest.

I waited in my truck until the first bell rang. I figured that way I could avoid the two vampires who I didn't want to be around. I knew I'd have each of them in class. Hell shortly after I started dating Edward, they both rearranged their schedules so at least one of them was in each of my classes. Today is going to suck!

First period: Math with Alice. I guess it's a good thing Edward isn't in my first period class. I'm also thankful that my teacher doesn't have assigned seating in this class. When I walked into class I noticed Alice was sitting where she normally did. I quickly picked an open seat that was surrounded by my other classmates so Alice wouldn't be able to switch and sit by me. I didn't look at Alice at all during class. I did my best to pay attention to the teacher but it was hard. I watched the clock so I could grab my stuff and go when the bell rang.

Second period: English with Edward. As fast as I ran out of first period to get away from Alice, I wanted time to stop so I didn't have to go to second period and deal with Edward. Since that is impossible, I dragged my feet once I was sure Alice was heading in the opposite direction towards her second period class. I made it to my class right before the bell rang. Edward was just like Alice sitting in the same spot as normal. I found a seat as far from him as possible. That's when the whispering started.

Since English is my favorite subject I was ahead in the reading so my lack of attention was ok. I could feel Edward staring at me throughout the entire class. I made a point to stare at the board. I wrote down everything my teacher did. I hoped that most of what the teacher was saying wouldn't be massively important. Again I watched the clock so I could jump and run, but before I could get out I saw Edward approaching me. Fortunately, Angela was in this class so I quickly turned and asked if she wanted to walk to third period together. Thankfully she agreed. Angela is such a good person and even though I realize she probably had a million questions, she didn't ask a single one about Edward, Alice or why I didn't sit with either of them so far today.

Third period: Spanish with Alice. Third period was going to be fun. Cue the sarcasm. Our Spanish teacher had not only assigned seats but assigned partners. When Alice transferred into this class she requested to be partnered with me. I knew our teacher would not allow us to switch partners because we've already been assigned and started working on our major project. There would be no one who I could switch with.

I took my seat next to Alice and was thankful our teacher took the first half of each class to lecture, so I would have at least another thirty minutes before I had to speak with Alice. In some ways I think it was better to deal with Alice first but since I'm not clairvoyant like Alice there's no way to know for sure until I actually speak to both of them.

Once my teacher finished the lecture, even though I only understood about half of it as she did the entire lecture in Spanish, I stared forward as long as possible before slowly turning towards Alice. As expected she was already turned and staring at me. I pulled out my binder and handed her the newest information I had found the night before. I refused to be the first to speak, hell I'd prefer not speaking at all, but I knew at some point we would have to even if only to discuss the project.

"This looks good," Alice commented after looking at the information. I know she waited the appropriate amount of time so no one would know it only took her half the amount of time to read the information.

"Thank you," I said the appropriate thing. I had to be civil to her, especially in school.

"But," Alice started then went off on a list of other things we need to find. I waited patiently and just listened. I let her ramble for the rest of the class. I only had a notebook out that I was occasionally writing things down in so I could do my fair share of the project. When the bell rang I stood up, even though Alice was in the middle of talking, grabbed my stuff and walked out towards my next class.

Fourth period: History with Alice. I walked quickly to my next class. I had Alice again but thankfully Spanish is the only class I would _have_ to interact with Alice in. I found an open seat that multiple other students were surrounding and it also was away from where Alice normally sat. I hoped she would sit in her normal spot, away from me.

Right before the teacher started, Alice waltzed in and did sit where she normally sat. Today we were continuing to learn about the Civil War. I couldn't help but remember Alice telling me how Jasper was changed during the Civil War. At the time, I had let the comment go in one ear and out the other. I never really thought much about Jasper when he was talked about by the Cullen's or the rest of the students. Since I've moved here, hearing about Jasper I never knew he was my Angel so I never gave him much thought other than he was Alice's boyfriend, her mate.

Now I can't help but wonder what Jasper would have to say. Maybe even Peter. I don't know when Peter was changed, but he had scars just like Jasper so I suspect they must have been together for a long time, maybe even changed at the same time. Throughout the rest of class, my thoughts were swirling with Jasper. Hopefully he would be able to teach me what I was missing.

When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and headed towards my locker. I needed to switch out some books so I had what I needed for my classes after lunch.

Lunch: After stopping by my locker I headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed a couple things from the salad bar and went to sit with Angela and my classmates who weren't Alice or Edward.

Most of my classmates kept giving me weird looks, except for Angela, but none of them said anything. I could only imagine what questions they had, what rumors they had heard. I was very surprised Jessica Stanley hasn't said anything to me yet. She's the one girl in my class I would expect to bombard me with a million questions as to why I was avoiding Edward and Alice.

After a few minutes, the group I was sitting with slowly started talking about classes and what they did over the past weekend. I didn't participate in the conversation around me, hell I wasn't even really paying attention so I hoped no one decided to try and include me.

Throughout lunch I thought about my Angel and his two friends. They were my vampires, my friends, just...mine. They had been there for me while I was being raised by Renee. It was so random when they showed up, but they always showed up when I really needed them. The only time I wasn't in trouble was when Char showed up for my 16th birthday. Even then, I had been feeling a bit down since my mom had forgotten about it and I always had it in my head that a girls 16th birthday should be special. It was my sweet 16 and nothing was planned. Looking back, Renee didn't do anything after the fact either.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the bell signaling I needed to head to my next class. My next class was the one I was dreading the most.

Fifth period: Biology with Edward. I reached fifth period. I knew this class was not going to end well for me. I just knew it. I walked in and headed towards my seat. Since it was biology we had assigned seats and lab partners. My partner was Edward. I didn't look at him right away and I had waited until the last possible moment before walking in so I didn't have to talk to him before class started.

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward whispered. Unfortunately, the teacher decided today was a good day for a video.

"No we don't," I responded without looking at him.

"You need to get past this silly tantrum you are throwing," Edward kept talking as if I didn't say anything.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum," I tried again, still keeping my voice low so the teacher wouldn't hear us. "I broke up with you. I want you to leave me alone."

"After school I'll come over and we can hang out like we normally do," Edward was not listening to me at all.

"You will _stay away_ from my house," I snapped.

"Bella," Edward was using his patronizing tone. I was getting very pissed off. This boy, vampire, whatever you want to classify him as, was really trying my nerves. "Alice said she wants you to go shopping with her tomorrow after school."

"Hell no," I shouted and jumped up. I didn't care that we were in class. I didn't care that all my classmates were staring at me. I didn't care that my teacher was trying to tell me to sit back down. I just _didn't care _anymore. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of class and out of the school.

Sixth period: Study hall with Edward. I skipped.

Seventh period: Gym with Alice. I skipped. I hate gym anyways.

I ran out of the school and didn't look back. I couldn't deal with it any more. I wasn't going to deal with _them_ for the last two periods. I headed towards my truck and stopped short when I saw one of my vampires leaning against the driver's side door.

I quickly ran to him and threw myself into his arms. I was kind of surprised to see Peter but knew I was safe. I knew he would keep Edward and Alice away from me for the moment. I'm not sure how he knew to be here right now since I was skipping the last two periods and I didn't decide to skip until just now, but I was so thankful for it. He walked me around to the passenger side and helped me in before holding out his hand for the keys. Once I gave them to him, he blurred around my truck, got in and drove off. I didn't know where he was taking me but could tell it wasn't to my house as he was going the wrong way. I didn't care where he was taking me either. I was just happy to be leaving that place.

"So how'd you know to be there?" I asked after we had been driving for about twenty minutes.

"My gift," Peter smirked but didn't elaborate.

"Ok so are you a Seer like Alice?" It was the only thing that made sense to me at the moment.

"No," Peter growled. "I'm nothing like that pixie bitch. I just know shit. Alice's visions are subjective and change depending on a person's decisions. I don't have visions I just get a feeling or random things telling me what I need to do or where I need to be."

"Alright Yoda," I said hoping to ease the tension a bit.

"You really are the Major's mate," Peter chuckled but was calming down. "He calls me the same thing."

"Ok, Mr. Vampire, when were you changed?" I moved onto another line of questions and I wasn't ready to question him about being Jasper's mate. Those answers needed to come from Jasper. Peter and Char keep telling me Alice isn't his mate or that I'm his mate, but Jasper and I haven't actually discussed anything along those lines. So far all I know is Jasper is my rock, my safe place and no matter what I can't lose that.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Peter shot back with a grin.

"Well seeing how I've known you three for years but really don't know you at all," I started. "I was just hoping to get to know you better. If you don't want to talk that's fine." I was bummed because I thought I'd get to know Peter. I was hoping that's why he was the one to come pick me up but it would appear he wasn't very talkative today.

"I was changed about twenty years after Jasper," Peter finally answered my question. "I was changed by Jasper, as was Charlotte. We were changed to be used in Maria's army. Have you heard about Maria?"

"Kinda," I answered honestly. I was surprised he had elaborated without my having to really continue with the twenty questions. "Edward and Alice briefly touched on Jasper's time in the Southern Vampire Wars. Basically they told me just enough so they could then demand I stay away from him when I did finally meet him."

"What exactly did those two say?" I couldn't tell if Peter was really curious or if he just didn't want to answer any more questions.

"Alice explained how Jasper was changed by Maria to help in territory disputes between various vampire warlords," I started. "She said Jasper was in charge of changing and controlling the newborn vampires because of his gift. Neither of them told me what his gift was then, I found that out the night you and Char arrived. Edward emphasized how Jasper used to drink human blood instead of animal blood and that made it harder for him to be around humans. Edward kept repeating over and over how dangerous Jasper was and how dangerous any vampire who drinks human blood is." I paused for a minute after telling him all of this before continuing on a slightly different tangent. "The first day I met Carlisle and Esme I got a lesson on vampires. That was the day I learned the topaz colored eyes means the vampire drinks from animals, the crimson colored eyes mean the vampire drinks from humans, and black means the vampire is either thirsty, feeling rage, or feeling lust. I remembered how the first time you three showed up at the park and found me, when I was six; all _three_ of you had crimson eyes. Over the years Jasper had crimson, topaz, and the in-between color, which I now assume is what happens when you transition between the two diets, and you and Char always had crimson eyes, but I trusted all three of you and that trust never faltered even after I was told what the color of your eyes meant."

"You were never scared of us?" Peter clarified after my speech. "Not once the entire time we were coming around?" He seemed a bit shocked by that.

"Well, the time you guys showed up and I had no electricity and all the other bills were _so_ far behind Jasper was so angry and I knew he was pissed but seeing his eyes go from topaz to black was a _major _shock but I was never afraid of him," I tried to explain to him the only time I could think of that Jasper may have frightened me and why it didn't. "I think somewhere deep inside I knew the color change of his eyes was directed at my mom for failing to pay the bills and not at me. I'm not sure how I knew it, but I just _knew_ there was no way he would hurt me."

"And what about me and Char?" Peter inquired. We had stopped at a park in Port Angeles.

"Well Char was always sweet and kind to me," I started with Char as we walked away from my truck. I couldn't see any destination ahead so I figured we were just wandering. "The only time I was scared of her was when she took me shopping on my 16th birthday." I paused and after a moment Peter realized I was teasing and started chuckling a bit. "The amount of clothes she managed to pick out and get me to buy that day was a bit scary but the time spent with Char that day and any other day she was around, with or without you and Jasper, was fun. Even though I barely knew her because you guys would show up so sporadically and then the time was so brief, I felt as if she was my older sister. I still think of her as an older sister. I really hope to keep you all in my life."

"What about me?" Peter pushed. "I was terrified when Char and I went to check on you at your mom's and you were gone. Your mom wasn't there and we could tell neither of you had been there for a couple months. I'm sure your mom will freak when she sees the state of your room. She'll know someone was in there after you and her left."

"Petey," I used the nickname from the day before. "I wrote a note before I left for here and left it on my bed. My mom was leaving the same day, hell I don't think she was going back to the house after I got on the plane so I wasn't worried about her finding it. I addressed it to 'Major' because I didn't know his name was Jasper and I left right on my bed. There is no way you could have missed it if it was still there when you got there. I never wanted to worry you." I took a breath hoped he would believe me.

"Were you ever scared of me?" He was pushing this issue. I could hazard a guess as to why but didn't really want to. I just wanted to tell him the truth.

"No," I stated. I didn't hesitate as that was the honest truth. "I was never scared. Not when I first met you, not over the years when you would come around, not when I learned you were drinking the blood of humans when I learned about the eye colors, not ever. "

"Really?" He sounded stunned.

"Yes really," I turned and smiled at him. We had stopped walking and were in the garden area surround by a variety of flowers. It was so beautiful here. "I remember one time when you showed up by yourself. I was so thankful you did. I was terrified. It was my freshman year of high school, I was walking home from school and a couple of the upper classman had followed me and started surrounding me." I paused when I heard him growl. The sound didn't scare me; I rested my hand on his arm and waited until he calmed down. "I was terrified when I realized what they were thinking and afterwards when I was home and you had left I couldn't stop thinking about what they almost did, but while you were there I felt safe. I knew my big brother would keep me safe. I didn't understand then how you knew to be there, but every time something bad was about to happen you were always there. Sometimes Char and/or Jasper was with you, but it was always you getting there before the bad things could happen."

I finally stopped talking and realized the sun was starting to set. All day there had been cloud coverage but for a brief moment the sun was shining and I looked over at Peter, my big brother, and saw the sun sparkling off his marble skin. I also could see his scars with the way the light was reflecting off them. The scars showed me how much he had survived just like my Angel. I knew they had both survived the horrors of Maria's army and I hadn't even been told half of their stories. I was actually surprised to realize the shirt Peter was wearing had short sleeves and I could see the scars on his arms. I noticed both Jasper and Peter always wore long sleeved shirts and I assume it's to cover their scars.

I couldn't resist leaning into Peter and resting my head on his shoulder. I felt safe with him, just like I did with my Angel and Char. I could only hope that after this afternoon and evening that Peter and I could stay friends for a long time. I would hate to lose my big brother.

We stayed there just watching the sun set until it was gone. I looked over to Peter and realized he was talking on his phone. I hadn't heard it ring and I definitely didn't hear him answer it. He must have realized I was looking at him as he glanced at me and quickly hung up the phone. I thought I saw his lips move but I'm not quite sure.

"We need to be heading back Princess," Peter said as he started guiding me back towards the truck.

"Alright," I sighed. I didn't want to face Edward or Alice. "We aren't going back to the Cullen's place are we?"

"No, Char and Jasper are going to meet us at your place," Peter answered without taking his eyes off the road, not that he would be required to keep his eyes fully on the road being as he was a vampire and from what I had been told they are able to think and do so many things at once that I'm sure Peter could have looked behind us and still driven the entire way home better than any human.

"Thank you," I murmured. I knew he'd hear me even though I could barely hear myself. Instead of responding he just reached over and pulled me close. I was safe with my big brother. I was happy.

The rest of the drive was spent in companionable silence. I stayed right next to Peter and he kept one arm around me. When we pulled up to my house I saw Char and my Angel waiting on the front porch for us.

**A/N**: So I realize this isn't a long chapter but this felt like the right spot to stop. I hope you are enjoying things and I look forward to reading more reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Ms. Meyer's original story line.

I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

I didn't even see Jasper move to the truck but the next thing I knew he was there pulling me out and checking me over, much like he had done after tearing Edward's arms off at the baseball game. While I felt safe and happy with Peter, the feelings I felt when Jasper was touching me or holding me was so much more.

"Captain," Jasper finally acknowledged Peter.

"Major," Peter nodded back.

"Wow so many words to choose from," I chuckled. Sometimes guys can be so dense. Both of them gave me a look as if they didn't know what I was talking about, but when I glanced at Char she was chuckling and shaking her head. At least I knew she got what I was saying. "So what's up?" I finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Edward and Alice today," my Angel finally answered my question. All three of my vampires had looked at each other when I first asked so I suspect there was something more going on.

"Well at least I got to skip class and watch a beautiful sunset with Peter," I tried to focus on the positives. I noticed Jasper's arm's tighten around me fractionally before he guided me into my house.

My dad was at work as he was working the night shift this week. He didn't know about my break up with Edward yet. I wasn't really concerned about telling him either. After being raised by my mom I was used to being independent and actually preferred my dad to not be home at the same time as me.

Once inside the house, I headed right for the kitchen. I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch and was starting to feel hungry. I normally made myself a snack right after I got home from school then I would make supper about six. Since it was now almost eight at night, I was a bit behind schedule.

After I finished throwing together something to eat I sat at the table and dug in. I didn't realize how hungry I had been. After a few minutes I swear I heard a growl come from the living room where my three vampires were waiting for me to finish eating.

I quickly cleaned up my mess and put the remaining food away so my dad, Charlie, could reheat it later, if he wanted to. I then walked into my living room to see Char standing between Peter and Jasper. From the looks of things they weren't happy with each other or maybe just one wasn't happy with the other. It's hard to tell just by looking.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked as I walked in trying to break some of the tension. Char looked a bit relieved to see me; Peter and Jasper didn't move a muscle. I waited patiently for someone to answer me but it appeared no one was going to. Hell Peter and Jasper were still glaring at each other and hadn't moved at all. "Jasper," I tried again to get his attention. This time it worked as he was instantly at my side. The look in his eyes was so intense. I could see the anger he had for Peter, why I still didn't know yet, but there was something else in there for me. Something I couldn't quite identify yet.

"Hey Darlin'," Jasper smiled. It was the smile he always had for me.

"Hi," I smiled back at my Angel. For a moment I got lost in his eyes and forgot about Char and Peter.

"So wanna watch a movie?" Char broke the moment I was having with my Angel.

"I'm not sure what we have here but sure," I had shifted just enough to face Char while I was talking but still had my Angel right next to me.

Char blurred over to the few movies Charlie and I had and picked one at random. She popped it in and was sitting on the loveseat next to Peter before I had time to really blink. Jasper then guided me over to sit on the couch next to him. I couldn't help but curl myself into him when he wrapped his arm around me.

All the tension from the day finally drained from my body and I was able to relax and enjoy the time with my vampires. I remember about half the movie but that's about all I remember before waking up the next morning in my bed.

I looked around and didn't see any of my vampires in my room. I was a bit disappointed. I would have loved for my Angel to stay with me all night. Or Char, we could have pretended we were having a slumber party. Peter was the only one that I would have felt funny about finding in my room while I slept. He was too much like a big brother and that would have been weird.

I quickly got up and started grabbing my stuff so I could get ready for school. I didn't hear anything so I assumed my dad was either not home yet or in bed already. I ran and hopped into the shower before walking downstairs. I was a bit surprised to find Jasper waiting in my kitchen with breakfast for me.

"Mornin' Darlin'," Jasper smiled. I moved towards him and he opened his arms. I swear his smile became even bigger when I went into his arms.

"Good Morning," I sighed when my Angel wrapped his arms around me. I would gladly stay in his arms for eternity. "Thank you for breakfast," I still didn't want to move but when my stomach started to grumble I reluctantly moved to sit down at the table.

Jasper just chuckled as he released me. He sat and watched me eat, but it wasn't uncomfortable as it had been when Edward did the same thing. Jasper didn't stare at me the entire time. He made a little small talk and sat at the table across from me. He looked very relaxed. He was facing outwards instead of facing the table. He had his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles and his arms were crossed over his chest. He would turn to look at me while speaking to me or when I responded to him but otherwise he just kept me company.

"So how do you feel about skipping today?" Jasper asked when I was finished.

"I like the idea," I wanted to always be honest with him, as much as possible. "But my dad is working nights this week so he'll be here." I was kind of sad because I would much rather be with my Angel than trying to avoid Edward and Alice all day again.

"Well how about we skip and go somewhere else?" Jasper moved to stand in front of me and offered his hand to help me out of my chair. I was shocked a bit because he was being such a gentleman. I could tell from his accent he was from the south, must have been born and bred there to have such a deep twang and his manners were the epitome of being a Southern Gentleman. I think my shock stemmed from the fact that I have _never_ had a guy show me _this_ much consideration.

"Uh, sure," I managed to stutter out as I placed my hand in the one Jasper was holding out for me. I quickly excused myself letting him know I just needed to run up to my room and grab my purse. I knew he had felt every emotion that I had been feeling down there. My joy at spending time with him, my sadness when I thought I wouldn't be able to, my shock at him being so sweet and the more I thought about it the more embarrassed I became. Just because he's being nice doesn't mean he wants to be more than friends.

I had convinced myself that he, at the very least, wanted to be friends with me and I had determined that would be better than not having him in my life at all. This realization came to me as I spent time with Char on Sunday and Peter yesterday.

I walked back downstairs and true to form tripped over the last step. Just as I was preparing myself to crash into the floor, I felt two cold, strong arms catch me. Along with the arms came the strong sense of safety, security and rightness. I had no idea how but I would do just about anything to keep my Angel in my life. Again I found myself hoping he would one day want to change me even if I wasn't his forever.

"Careful, Darlin'," Jasper murmured as he set me back on the floor. I could feel my face flaming, my telltale blush shining through but my Angel never let go. He guided me outside and I was shocked to see what was waiting for us.

"Is that yours?" I was stunned. It was the most beautiful piece of machinery I have ever seen.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper drawled chuckling a bit at my excitement. He had a beautiful silver Ducati. He handed me a helmet and leather jacket that fit perfectly. "I had Peter bring it over this morning after your dad went to bed. I was hoping you would agree to spending the day with me." Jasper must have read my mind, well actually my emotions, because I was wondering when he had got it. I just didn't think he would have said Peter brought it. I assumed he had left to get it but from the way he said it, it sounded as if he sent Peter and Char away and stayed with _me_ all night. I tried not to let the hope fill me knowing he would then sense it but I couldn't push it down.

Jasper helped me onto the back of the bike and once we were both situated, me with my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, we took off. I loved the power and speed the bike possessed. Generally, I would have avoided motorcycles knowing how clumsy and how much of a danger magnet I am, but with my Angel I knew I was safe and he would never let anything harm me.

I remember running with Edward always made me sick. Hell Edwards driving always made me sick and I always thought it was the high speed he was going but now I realize it was just Edward and my lack of trust in him. I trusted my Angel and because of that I was able to enjoy the wind whipping around us. I felt free with my Angel.

We drove for a while, I'm not really sure how long but I didn't care. I was enjoying having my arms wrapped around my Angel. When we finally stopped it was at a camping and hiking entrance. Jasper extended his hand to assist me off the bike, which was still something I was getting used to, before securing the bike.

Once that was done, Jasper guided me towards a trail that didn't seem used very often. While I had a moment of hesitation because of my natural clumsiness, the trust I had in Jasper overrode that feeling and I would be very surprised if Jasper noticed my hesitation at all, even if he is an empathic vampire.

We still hadn't said anything to each other since we left the house but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. I was curious as to where we were going but not curious enough to break our silence.

Jasper kept his arm around my waist guiding me over the rough terrain. We walked for a while and when we finally stopped I was in complete awe. Jasper had brought me to a secluded waterfall. While I normally hated how green the state of Washington was, this place seemed otherworldly. Yes it was green and lush, but the flowers and the waterfall and the pool just made it seem glorious. The water was crystal clear and I could see straight to the bottom. Today just happen to be an even better day to be here because the sun was shining and glinting off the water.

I turned to Jasper with the intention of expressing how wonderful this place was but was stopped short. He was gorgeous. A Greek God was nothing compared to him. My Angel was standing next to the water directly in the sunlight and he looked every bit an Angel in that moment. I could see his scars with perfect clarity with the way the sun was glinting off them. The scars didn't scare me. I know most people would look at him in fear after seeing the amount of scars he had, and I was only seeing a small portion of his skin. I couldn't even imagine the number of scars that were hidden behind the clothes, but I didn't care. The scars made him all the more perfect to me. It showed me he survived, he fought and survived and then found me.

I again found myself hoping he would never leave me. I needed my Angel more than anything. Even if I couldn't have him the way I so desperately wanted, I would take him in any way he was willing to give me.

"Darlin'," Jaspers voice held a question. It was then I realized he would have felt every single emotion of mine. My adoration of him, my desire for him, my longing for him, my love for him. Damn I really need to remember his ability because I'm sure he's now feeling all my embarrassment. "You don't need to feel that way." Now he was trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Darlin' there is no reason to be sorry," Jasper smiled and moved to wrap his arms around me. "I feel the same way for you, my Mate."

When Jasper said that I was shocked, frozen in shock. I didn't think it was possible for my Angel to care for me in that way. He was so good and kind and the thought of him returning my feelings was so wonderful.

"But how?" I managed to get two words out. Jasper chuckled as he moved us to sit beneath one of the trees by the water.

"Basically a vampire knows when they find their True Mate," Jasper started. "While finding a True Mate can take years, centuries even, it is possible and a vampire will know instantly. When I saw you hiding under the playground equipment so many years ago I knew you were my True Mate. Granted I had the added benefit of Peter telling me I had to be there that night."

"So you knew you were going to find your True Mate that night?" I was absorbing everything he said and while I was still stunned I had hope, hope that I would be able to keep my Angel forever.

"Not exactly," Jasper smiled but he had a faraway look in his eyes as he kept talking. "It actually started when Peter, Char, and I escaped from Maria. Peter told me I would need to learn how to interact with humans on a daily basis. He said it was his gift, even though he still won't admit to it being a gift, telling him that someday it would be important for me to interact with humans. As we were traveling we were in Philadelphia. Peter and Char went to hunt on their own so they could have a little alone time. I was wandering around and remember what Peter had said so I went inside this little diner. In the diner was this pixie looking vampire, Alice, she said I had been keeping her waiting a long time. I apologized since my mother raised me to be respectful of everyone even a complete stranger. She then introduced herself and said she _Saw_ us together with a coven of vampires who had golden eyes. I was a bit surprised because I felt nothing towards this little vampire and had no desire to go with her. I explained I was in town with two of my friends and I wasn't able to leave without talking with them first. I knew Peter would have my back if I decided to ditch the Seer and Alice must have still _Seen_ my decision to leave with her. When I introduced Alice to Peter and Char, Peter told me the Cullens would be the vampires who would be able to assist me in learning how to interact with humans. I went with Alice to meet the family. Somewhere along the way she decided we were mates. I've _never_ touched her; I promise you I've never even thought about touching her."

"So why don't you correct her?" I finally asked. Jasper had stopped talking. I guess he wanted to make sure I knew he had no feelings towards Alice, but I still had to know.

"I do," Jasper contradicted me. "Unfortunately you are just not able to hear it. Typically I also send her a dose of disgust. I've also learned that sometimes it's just better to ignore the bitch."

"Ok," I smiled. Knowing he was telling her off was enough, even if I couldn't hear it all the time. "So, you went with Alice to meet the Cullens. I'm curious though; didn't you meet them about fifty years before I was even born?"

"Yeah," Jasper answered but sounded confused himself.

"I guess I'm wondering why you had been drinking from humans if you lived with the Cullens when you first found me," I didn't want to offend him but was curious. "I know Carlisle requires all members of his coven to drink from animals only."

"I'm not technically a member of the Cullen Coven," Jasper explained. "I drink from animals while I'm with them and shortly before joining them so my eyes match theirs, but when I'm away from them I drink from humans."

"So are you a nomad?" I was curious about that and the drinking from humans didn't bother me. I had known all three of them did when the Cullen's told me a red eyed vampire is one who drank from humans.

"No, I'm the leader of the Whitlock Coven," Jasper seemed proud of that. "Currently there is only Peter, Char, and myself, but now that I've found you, you will be considered a part of my coven unless you would rather be a part of the Cullen Coven." Jasper seemed reluctant to say I had a choice in whose coven to be a part of.

"There is no choice for me," I stated while looking him in the eyes. His eyes held fear, hope, and love. I never wanted him to feel fear around me. I wanted to protect him from everything, even though I'm only a human, I still wanted to do what I could. "I'm part of the Whitlock Coven. I have been since the day you found me when I was six years old." I paused so my words would have a minute to sink in before telling him why I even bothered getting involved with the Cullens. "When I first saw the Edward and Alice at school, their eyes reminded me of you. The only reason I even got to know them is because they had the same topaz colored eyes that _you_ had. I imagined them to be some link to you. When I left Phoenix I had no way of getting in touch with you. I thought for sure I would never see you again and it killed me just a little inside, but seeing the topaz eyes on two of my new classmates gave me hope. I didn't know your name was Jasper at the time, I only knew Peter and Char called you Major, so when the kids at school told me about Alice's boyfriend who was away at college and the family spoke about Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, I never dreamed you would be walking back into my life."

"So once you figured out everyone was a vampire why'd you stay?" Jasper seemed to want to hear more of my tale. I assumed he'd tell me the rest of his at some point.

"I stayed because I wanted to be changed," I was leaning against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. We had been in this position since we first sat down. "As soon as I realized you were a vampire and that meant you would live forever, I knew if I was changed I would then have forever to find you again. I had no idea at the time why exactly I was so determined to find you, but I knew you were someone I wanted to keep in my life."

"Darlin' it seems as if you feel the mating pull," Jasper sounded like he was in awe. "I've never heard of a human feeling the pull before. Normally, they won't feel it until they are changed. The only reason I was able to leave you with your mom while I was with the Cullen's is because the mating pull isn't as strong yet because you are human. That and I knew Peter and Char were living nearby to keep an eye on you. But to be honest over the years it was getting harder for me to stay away. I was actually planning on visiting you soon, but was going to have Peter and Char start to integrate themselves into your life right away."

"Oh," I was happy he was coming back for me. "So did Peter tell you when they found me gone?"

"Actually no," Jasper had moved to nuzzle my neck when I had asked that. He must have felt my confusion when he did that because he seemed to answer me before continuing on to explain how he found out I wasn't in Arizona. "Vampires take comfort in their mates scent. I found out you weren't in Arizona when I showed up here. I thought I'd smelled your scent at the house, but I managed to convince myself it was my imagination. When I saw you on Edwards back in the clearing I nearly ripped him apart until you came over to me."

"When I heard your voice in the clearing I thought I was imagining that," I was smiling now. I liked how much we had been talking today and sharing our thoughts and feelings. "When you actually spoke to me and then I saw you I was so happy. Granted when I realized you were the person dating Alice everyone had told me about my elation quickly dropped."

"So is that why your emotions are always changing?" Jasper sounded faintly amused.

"Yes," I could feel my face heating up with my usual blush. "My thoughts are always going in a million directions so I guess my emotions are as well."

"While your emotions are almost constantly in a state of flux, you feel everything so strongly," Jasper explained how he interpreted my feelings. "But the best thing is I can always feel the underlying love you have for everyone, especially me."

After that last statement he must have heard my stomach grumble because he quickly stood up taking me with him and we headed back towards the bike. I hadn't realized how long we had been talking but based on the sun I knew school was over.

"Thank you," I leaned up and gave Jasper a quick kiss before we got on his bike. Today had been just what I needed. I learned some things about Jasper and shared my own thoughts and feelings. I also needed to hear from him how Alice meant nothing to him, how he did correct her, and how he felt about me.

I wasn't sure where we were headed but I didn't care. I knew my Angel would take care of me. I relaxed and let the love I felt for him, my Angel, my Mate, flow through me knowing he would be able to feel it. I was a little surprised when I felt him pushing his own love towards me until I realized how much he actually felt for me. I let it flow over me and reassure me. If we weren't going so fast on a motorcycle I would have allowed the love to really help me relax and may have even fell asleep, but I didn't feel like falling off the bike.

Jasper finally stopped and we were in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in Port Angeles. From everything I had heard about this place, you couldn't get in without a reservation and most reservations had to be made multiple months in advance.

"Jasper, we can't go here," I tried to stop him. "We will never be able to get in. Not to mention that it is way too expensive."

"Darlin', firstly I am rich," Jasper turned as was looking me in the eye. "I am very rich; we will be set for the rest of eternity." That statement stunned me for a moment. The realization he actually wanted to change me made me feel as if I was on cloud nine. "Secondly, I am a silent partner in this business, along with numerous others, so we won't have a problem getting in."

"Alright," I was a bit stunned to be learning this about my Angel, my Mate. I then let him lead me inside.

Jasper had said I could order anything I wanted and unfortunately for me there were no prices on the menu so I just ordered something I would enjoy. Jasper ordered himself something as well. He managed to push the food around his plate a bit and shared with me enough that we could ask for two boxes to take the leftovers and no one would find it weird he wasn't eating.

After that he took me back to my place. I noticed the cruiser was gone and was grateful we had missed Charlie. Since I was feeling relief that my dad wasn't home, I was a bit confused as to why Jasper had suddenly become so tense.

"Darlin', I'm gonna need you to stay close," Jasper murmured as we walked around to the back the house. When I saw Edward I knew why Jasper was so tense. Obviously he had smelled Edward when we pulled up.

"Love, I was so worried about you today," Edward started speaking directly to me and ignored Jasper.

"Edward you need to leave," I had no desire to deal with him. I was having such a wonderful day and seeing Edward was making the end of the day so crappy.

"But Love he is manipulating you," Edward tried again.

"My mate would never try to manipulate me," I shot back. I figured if I claimed Jasper as my mate Edward would finally back off.

"He is not your mate," Edward roared and just as I thought he was going to attack he dropped.

"You will leave and never come near my Mate again," my Angel growled while standing over Edward's prone form. I could hazard a guess that my Angel was pumping Edward full of fear and some other emotions from the way he was shaking on the ground. Granted just seeing my Angel standing over Edward glaring full of anger at Edward was a magnificent sight. I couldn't help myself when I felt a shot of lust go through me. I just stayed where I was knowing my Mate would handle Edward.

I was a little surprised when I saw Rosalie and Emmett walk out from the woods with Peter and Char. I hadn't spoken with Rosalie or Emmett at all other than the family meeting after the baseball game and they were just there to listen to me.

Emmett and Peter both moved to grab Edward and drag him off while Rosalie and Char came to stand behind me. My Angel followed the three male vampires and I didn't even want to hazard a guess as to what was going to happen to my ex-boyfriend. The thing that had me the most confused was I didn't really care what they did to Edward. I was surprised at myself for not feeling anything except for a deep trust that my Angel would keep me safe.

Once the guys were out of sight, Rosalie and Char guided me into my house. Neither of them said anything to me but we all took a seat in the living room, waiting for our Mates to return. At least I assumed the other two couples were in fact mates and not just companions.

**A/N**: I hope you are enjoying things and I look forward to reading more reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Ms. Meyer's original story line.

I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

I woke up the next morning still on the couch. I noticed Rosalie was sitting in the same place as the night before but didn't see any other vampires. Since I had only met her once I wasn't too sure how to act around her.

"Good Morning, Rosalie," I muttered as I slowly sat up.

"Morning," Rosalie smiled at me.

"Uh, where is everyone else?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The guys never came back last night," Rosalie started. "Char went out to get ready. I stayed so I could drive you to school."

"Alright," I sighed. I was not looking forward to school. "I'm just gonna grab a shower and get ready."

Rosalie nodded as I walked out of the room. I was wondering what Char needed to get ready for but figured if it was something I needed to know about someone would tell me. My thoughts then went to the guys. I had no doubt that Jasper, Peter, and Emmett were fine seeing as it was three against one but I was curious as to why they still weren't back. I couldn't help but wonder what they decided to do to Edward last night.

I walked back downstairs ready for school and stopped short when I saw my dad sitting in the kitchen. I had assumed he was already in bed but maybe he was just getting home. Damn I really didn't want to deal with him.

"Morning Bells," Charlie said. "Who's your friend?"

"Morning, Ch-, Dad," I responded. I was constantly reminding myself to call him 'Dad' and not 'Charlie' to his face. "That's Rosalie." I didn't feel like elaborating as I wasn't sure exactly how I should introduce her. Edwards's sister? While technically true it's not the reason she was in the house. Not to mention that I was no longer with Edward but his adoptive brother Jasper.

"Oh, one of Dr. Cullen's kids, right?" apparently my dad was going to press the issue.

"Yeah," I responded. I was hoping the less words I used the quicker I could get out of there. "We have to go. I'll see you later." I then took off and noticed Rosalie was right behind me.

"We need to chat," Rose said on our way to the school. "I'll pick you up after school and we can go somewhere to talk."

"Ok," I wasn't sure if this was going to be a good or bad talk but hoped it would be good.

The rest of the ride was silent. I was still a bit uncomfortable around Rose but at the same time I wasn't afraid of her. It was more the nervousness of meeting a new person and being pushed together before having the chance to really get to know each other.

Once we got to school I saw Char standing next to my truck. I hadn't even realized my truck wasn't at the house. I guess that's why Rosalie was there to drive me to school. I was a bit confused as to why Char was standing by my truck at my school.

"I'll be here to pick you up after the last class," Rosalie reminded me as I climbed out of her car. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey, Char," I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to be going to school with you," Char hugged me back. "Come on and show me to the office."

We walked together just chatting. It was a nice surprise to have Char here with me. As much as I would rather have Jasper with me, I knew it wasn't possible since he had just graduated from Forks High the year before.

We made it to the office quickly and Char introduced herself as my cousin. Since she was starting a few months into the school year, she requested being placed in all my classes so I would be able to assist her in getting caught up, not that she would actually need my help being a vampire and all. Ms. Cope, the school secretary, thought it was a great idea and made it work.

After that we headed towards first period. I warned her which classes I had with Alice and which with Edward. I also explained how Alice and I were partnered up in Spanish and Edward was my lab partner in biology. Char didn't seem fazed by any of it.

I introduced Char to our Math teacher and she instructed us to take a seat. I steered us to a couple seats away from where Alice normally sat. Since Alice came in right before the bell rang, we were able to see the look of pure fury on her face. I was a bit surprised she showed any negative emotion since we were at school. I had to wonder if she was mad because Char was in class with us or if because she didn't _See_ Char being in class with us.

Math went fairly quickly but now it was off to English with Edward. I was curious as to whether he would even be in school or not today. I hoped Jasper, Peter, and Emmett had caused him enough damage that he wouldn't be in school for a while.

Char and I were just chatting as we walked in to English. She continued to head towards the teacher before she realized I had stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was sitting in his usual spot and looked just as perfect as ever. Basically, he didn't look like he had the shit beat out of him. Now I was getting nervous. I hadn't heard from my Angel, my brother, or Emmett.

Char saw where I was looking and just grabbed my arm to lead me forward. She didn't seem fazed by seeing Edward so maybe she knew more about what happened last night. I was really worried now and thinking back to Rose this morning I realized she didn't really say anything about the guys other than they hadn't come back and then she said she wanted to talk to me. Do Char and Rose know something I don't? I had no idea how I was going to make it through today.

Char guided me to a seat, after introducing herself to our teacher, away from Edward. I was thankful for that but I wasn't able to fully pay attention to the teacher. Thankfully my "cousin" Char was a vampire with perfect recall and would be able to tell me what I miss in all of my class. I suspect that, while I'll make it to the end of the day with Char by my side, I won't have any idea what is going on.

My head was still spinning and I'm not sure how I got us to Spanish but I did. I even managed to ask our Spanish teacher if Char could join mine and Alice's group. Of course Char did her dazzle thing and the teacher readily agreed. Alice looked even more pissed off than she had in first period.

After the lecture was over we moved into our groups and started to discuss our project. Alice didn't seem to want to talk at all so I grabbed her binder and showed Char what we had completed thus far. Char seemed impressed and gave some suggestions while letting Alice and I know what she would be able to contribute going forward. We all knew the teacher was watching so Alice and Char played nice.

I was happy to be leaving Spanish behind. Char and I quickly made our way to History. When I told her we were studying the Civil War she laughed. Alice of course continued to glare at us, but Char and I ignored her.

History went by quickly and we were heading to lunch. I was a bit surprised when Char steered me away from the cafeteria and outside.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask as Char pulled me along behind her.

"You'll see," Char grinned and continued to move. I just shook my head but was shocked when I saw where we were going, or more accurately who we were going to.

There in front of my truck stood my Angel, my brother, and Emmett. I heard myself sob in relief as I threw myself into Jasper's arms. Once I was calmed a bit, I threw myself at Peter next. He of course chuckled but held me tight. Once I was sure that Peter was real and safe I turned to Emmett and hugged him as well. I could tell he was shocked by my move as I had only met him a couple times and we had never spoken to each other.

I had realized that Emmett went against one brother, Edward, to stand loyally beside another brother, Jasper, and that meant everything to me. I still remember how I had felt that day in the clearing while Carlisle and Esme begged my Angel to not hurt Edward after he had hurt me. I remember how worthless I had felt and to know Emmett had helped keep me safe let me know that I was important.

Logically, I knew I was because my Angel, my brother, and my sister always made sure I felt safe, loved, and wanted, but it was nice to know that someone else other than my three vampires could see me the same way as they do. I think in that moment I decided Emmett was just as much a brother to me as he was to Jasper, or at least I hoped he would be.

Once I was satisfied that Emmett was as ok as Jasper and Peter, I quickly found myself back in my Angel's arms. We chatted for the rest of lunch. I informed Jasper that Rosalie was picking me up after school. At first I thought he would object but didn't say anything. Now that really made me nervous.

"What are you thinking about, Darlin'," my Angel asked. I assume he had felt my curiosity and confusion.

"Well I was wondering what happened after you three took Edward away last night," I stated.

"We took Edward deep in the woods," my brother, Peter, started sounding a little bit evil. Of course he didn't scare me and I just looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What the Captain is trying to say," Jasper jumped in before Peter could say anything else. "Is we took Edward away from your house and talked with him for a while."

"Ok, so it took all three of you just to 'talk' to him?" I asked using air quotes.

"Well we did rough him up a bit as well," Emmett answered. He seemed a little too excited about that.

"Ok, but then why has he seemed so smug all day in school?" I couldn't imagine if these three vampires had 'roughed up' Edward, even if it wasn't enough to permanently damage him, he would be smug about it.

"What do you mean?" My Angel looked like he did the day at my moms. Of course I wasn't scared of him but was wondering what was going through his mind.

"He's been in class all day and during English he looked like he knew something I didn't," I explained. "He definitely didn't look as if he had been with the three of you in the woods last night."

"Someone helped him," my Angel hissed. It then became very quiet. I looked at all four vampires, as Char had been snuggling up with Peter the whole time just observing the conversation, and realized they were talking to each other, but at vampire speed and frequency so as a human I wouldn't be able to hear them. I decided to let them deal with the vampire problems and just relaxed into Jasper's arms.

Soon enough the bell rang signaling the fact Char and I had to return to class. I had eaten some food that the guys had brought with them so at least I wasn't going to be starving by the time I made it to gym. I held no doubts that even with Edward in my next class I would make it through the rest of the day because I had Char, my sister, with me.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte, Bella's cousin," Char introduced herself to our Biology teacher with a dazzling smile. "I was hoping I would be able to work with Bella so she can help me catch up after school easier."

"I don't see that being a problem," our teacher's eyes seemed to be glazing over. "We have an odd number of students anyways."

With that Char and I moved towards the lab table that Edward was already sitting at. I moved to grab an extra seat from the back of the room and Char took the opportunity to sit right next to Edward. I was so thankful for that, as it meant Char would be between Edward and I throughout the entire class.

Class was quiet for the most part as the teacher lectured today so when I looked over at Char I was very surprised to see her glaring at Edward while her lips were moving so fast it almost looked as if they weren't moving at all. I was worried for her since she was dealing with Edward and suddenly he looked shocked. Not sure why and at the moment I didn't care so I returned my attention to the teacher.

"What was that?" I asked Char on our way to sixth period.

"What?" she tried to look innocent but I knew better. When I didn't answer her but just waited with a pointed look she finally gave in. "I was just warning him that he needed to back off because one of these times there won't be someone around to stop the Major from tearing him apart."

"Ok," I answered.

Since we had study hall with Edward now, I decided not to ask any more questions. It was bad enough he could read the thoughts of the people I loved and cared about but since I could prevent him from hearing the conversation I would.

Char and I focused on getting her caught up in all the classes. It was kind of comical since she was way more advanced than even the teachers, but she was doing a good job of pretending to need the extra help from me.

Lastly we headed to gym which we had with Alice. This one worried me the most after Spanish and Biology because of the physical aspect to it. I didn't know if Alice would keep her vampiric abilities in check or not, especially when it concerned Char.

Once in gym we were divided into two teams and Alice managed to get on the opposing team from Char and myself. The worst part was when the teacher said we were playing dodge ball. I knew then why Alice was not on our team and knew I had to stay out of her way.

Throughout the game, Char did her best to stick close to me so Alice wouldn't be able to actually hit me with the ball. Unfortunately, Alice managed to distract Char and threw a ball at me. I wasn't able to get out of the way quickly enough and was hit. I could tell Alice used her actual strength because it hit me right in the stomach and knocked me down.

Char was instantly by my side and when the coach saw me down he decided the game was over and told my classmates to go shower and change. I reassured my teacher that I was ok and he finally left. Alice of course didn't leave but when Char helped me up I saw Rosalie holding Alice by the throat. It looked as if she was whispering something to Alice, but of course I wasn't able to hear it.

"Bella, let's go," Rosalie finally looked over to me. She didn't let go of Alice but handed her to Char.

"Alright," I was still walking a bit slow and Rosalie was kind enough to assist me.

We eventually made it out to Rosalie's car and I felt bad for how much I must have slowed her down. I was moving much slower than a normal human pace.

The drive was silent and I wasn't sure where we were going exactly, but since Char let me leave with her I assumed I wasn't in any danger.

"Rosalie," I started, but was cut off.

"Family calls me Rose," Rose said. I wasn't sure if she was telling me this with the intention of me calling her 'Rose' or not. "You can call me Rose." I guess vampires could just sense where a human's mind was going. That or Rose was just good.

"Alright Rose," I smiled a little. "Thank you for keeping Alice away back in the gym."

"She shouldn't have attacked you," Rose shook her head. "I really wouldn't be surprised to find out that she's a pile of ash when we get back."

"Oh," I never thought of anyone actually dying because of me and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I knew it didn't alarm me as much as it should have though. "So where are we going?"

"Just for a drive," Rose kept her eyes on the road even though I knew she didn't need to. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better."

"Alright," I was hesitant because I wasn't sure why she would. I wasn't with Edward any longer so I figured the rest of the family wouldn't want much to do with me.

"I was a little surprised when Esme told me Edward found his mate, and a human mate no less," Rose started. I wasn't sure what to say to that but was saved as Rose kept going. "At first I was scared and didn't think he should take a human mate. I hadn't even met you yet, but I wanted you out of our family." I was about to interrupt here but she kept talking so I figured I'd let her get it all out before saying anything, who knows maybe she'd surprise me. "Edward is a stuck up pussy and demands that he has the entire family's attention and that we do everything he says. I love when I'm able to go away to college just so I can get away from him. Now Jasper on the other hand is truly like my brother. When he is living with the family, the public story is we are twins and he will use my last name. Over the years, we have established a bond just like a real brother and sister would have. I would do just about anything for Jasper. The only person more important to me than Jasper would be my Mate." I thought that was understandable. We had been driving for a while but it seemed Rose wasn't done quite yet. "When Edward arrived at the clearing with you I was stunned. You looked like a nice enough human but I was resolved not to like you in the hopes Edward would lose interest. Granted when Edward reprimanded you for not getting over the nausea you were feeling, Esme had to hold me back while Carlisle held Emmett back. Neither of us approve of anyone treating another being, human or vampire, in such manner. It surprised me that Jasper actually spoke up to Edward as he's never done that before. It surprised me even more when you launched yourself to him, but I was ok with the idea of you being with Jasper even before you guys explained how he had cared for you over the years. Now all I have to say is hurt him and I hurt you."

"Sounds good to me," I wasn't sure exactly how to respond but I knew if I ever hurt Jasper I would willingly let Rose hurt me. "Just so you know though, I couldn't even imagine hurting him. Jasper has been there for me for so long and all I've ever wanted was to have him in my life, in any way he would have me. Until I found out I was his true Mate, I was hoping he wouldn't run off again now that I knew he was a vampire. I wasn't sure why he would only show up sporadically but I always felt so much better after having seen him. Hell seeing Peter and/or Char, even when Jasper didn't come would help brighten my day."

"Those feelings you were having would have been due to the mating bond," Rose explained but she looked very confused.

"Ok, but?" I prompted her to continue.

"Well, I've never heard of a human feeling the effects of the mating bond," Rose said. "Yes there have been many vampires who have found their mate in a human and typically they just change them, as I did with Emmett, but out of all the vampires I've talked to over the years, all of them said the human mate wasn't able to feel anything other than the normal attraction that all humans feel towards our kind."

"Maybe it's because I was exposed to Jasper when I was so young and many times over the years?" I gave a possible explanation.

"It's possible," Rose murmured. "I guess it's one of the many mysteries that we'll never really figure out."

At some point Rose had turned around and we were heading back towards Forks. I assumed she would take me to my place as I had no desire to go to the Cullen's house, especially as Edward and/or Alice would be there.

I must have dozed off for a bit because the next thing I knew Rose was shaking me awake. I looked up and saw all my vampires standing outside my house. I smiled and walked up there with Rose following behind. I noticed Charlie's cruiser wasn't here and knew he was at work already. It's kind of nice to have him not be home all the time so I could hang out with my friends here instead of having to go to the Cullen place.

I felt a little bit of déjà vu as I walked into my kitchen to make myself something to eat. Granted Rose got me home a little earlier than Peter had when we went out together, but I still was hungry. I made something quick and easy so I could go hang out with my friends.

Apparently my déjà vu wasn't going to go away anytime soon. As I walked into the living room I saw Jasper standing and glaring at Rose. I couldn't figure out what was going on. He had done the same exact thing with Peter too.

"Alright, someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded. I didn't want to come between my Angel and his family and friends so I needed to figure out what was done. I waited but no one answered me. "Fine, then I want all of you to leave until someone can tell me what is going on!"

"I'm sorry," Jasper was in front of me in an instant. I figured he wouldn't want to leave me so I had hoped this would spur him on.

"Ok, continue," I prompted him when he stopped.

"I was just worried because it appears my family can't seem to feed you," by the end of his statement he was glaring at not only Rose, but Peter as well.

"Did you think that maybe I wasn't hungry earlier or they did feed me and I just needed to eat again?" I asked him.

"Uh," Jasper turned to and looked a bit sheepish at my question.

"I am a big girl and even though you have been looking after me for many years now, but I will tell someone if I'm hungry," I was looking Jasper in the eyes. "There is no reason for you to be mad at Peter or Rose just because I wanted to eat at home instead of stopping somewhere. Had I been hungry enough I would have told them and I'm sure they would have stopped for me."

"Of course I would," Peter jumped in.

"All of us would," Rose smiled to me.

"See," I pointed out to my Mate. "Now, no more over reacting about silly stuff."

"Fine," Jasper smiled at me and moved to give me a hug. When I didn't return the gesture he looked at me and realized what else I wanted. "I'm sorry Captain, Rose, I should have known you weren't going to allow my Bella to starve."

They both graciously accepted his apology. This time when he turned to hug me I returned the gesture. I was happy to know that Jasper's concern for me didn't cause any hardship between him and his family.

Char then pulled out some games and asked if we wanted to play. I declined and said I needed to work on my homework. I decided to work on it in the living room so I could enjoy my vampire's company. It was also a nice place to be so if I got stuck I had five others to ask for assistance and I knew each one of them would be able to help as they had perfect recall from when they learned all about it. Jasper of course jumped right in to tell me all the things that were wrong in my History book regarding the Civil War. I just smiled and nodded my head as he ranted on.

Overall the evening was fun. My friends, more like my family now, just talked and at a human level so I would be able to join in if I wanted to while working on my homework. I knew this is how I wanted my life to be, surrounded by my family. Now I just had to finish high school and make sure Edward stayed far away from me.

**A/N**: I hope you are enjoying things and I look forward to reading more reviews!

Also, just to give you a heads up, I'm considering posting another story I'm working on. Sometimes I get a bit stumped on this story and get ideas about another story I would like to write so I have a couple others started. If I do indeed post a second story, I promise it doesn't mean I'm giving up on this one, it just means I've got to a point where I would love to share what I'm writing and it also gives me a chance to take a break from this one when I hit a wall.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Ms. Meyer's original story line.

I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

The next couple weeks passed fairly well. We were getting into the December and we our winter break would be coming up soon. I was looking forward to it mainly because I was spending the break with my Angel and the rest of our family.

I had introduced Jasper, Char, Peter, and Emmett to Charlie one day after school. Charlie knew Jasper and I were together but we glossed over any supernatural details. I had even told my mother, Renee, that I was dating a guy I had met here. I, somehow, convinced my parents to let me spend my Winter break mostly with Jasper and the rest of my vampires. Basically we were going on a road trip that would lead us my mom's place in Florida and then we would turn around and head back to Washington.

Granted since I had turned 18 shortly after school started my parents really couldn't say 'no' to the trip but I didn't want to alienate them anymore than I had to and my vampires were willing to do anything I wanted so we planned the entire two weeks out.

"Sissy Bells!" Emmett came running up to me as I walked out of the school with Char.

"Brother Bear," I chuckled as he picked me up and twirled around. Emmett and I had formed a close sibling bond over the past few weeks. At times it causes Rose and Jasper to be very wary of the two of us, and then adding Peter into the mix, well that's just asking for trouble.

"Are you packed yet?" Emmett had finally set me down. I swear he was more excited for our road trip than any of us.

"No we aren't leaving till Friday after school lets out and I need clothes to wear the rest of the week," I chuckled as Emmett pouted.

"But we can just buy you more clothes," I still wasn't sure why all my vampires seemed to think money could fix everything.

"That would be a waste of money," I chided him.

"But I have more than enough money to waste without making a dent in my personal fortune, not to mention the fortune Rose and I have accumulated together," Emmett looked a bit proud at that statement. It was surprising that behind his fun loving persona, Emmett was very smart. He just didn't like to show off too much, but he would let that side shine through with me. I was always proud of him no matter what and I think knowing that he was able to relax with me in a way that Rose only saw rarely.

"Well I won't have you wasting money on me," I glared at him just long enough for him give up on the idea of spending money on me.

All my family members had learned how stubborn I could be, especially when I felt very passionate about something. Unfortunately, Emmett learned this lesson the hardest.

**Flashback**

_Emmett just picked me up from school. It had been a few days since Rose and I had taken our drive and I was wondering if Emmett would ever take me out for one on one time. I had realized yesterday he was the only one who hadn't moved to get to know me more as the others had._

_"So what's up?" I asked Emmett. I figured he had something he wanted to say and was hoping to get the awkwardness out of the way sooner rather than later._

_"Nothing," Emmett grinned over at me. _

_"Ok, so where are we going?" I asked. _

_"It's a surprise," Emmett chuckled. _

_"I hate surprises," I griped. _

_"I know," Emmett just continued to grin but refused to say anything else for the car ride. _

_I had noticed we were heading towards Port Angeles but that didn't necessarily mean we would be stopping there. So when we started taking turn after turn in Port Angeles I was shocked but still very confused as to where Emmett was taking me. _

_"We're here," Emmett finally announced as he parked outside the carnival that was in town. "Are you ready for some real fun?" _

_I didn't really know what to say but just full out smiled at Emmett. He was so excited about this that I couldn't help but feel excited as well. _

_Emmett paid cash for everything and I quickly realized he must have spent a couple hundred dollars just in the first hour we had been there and it didn't look like we were stopping anytime soon. I managed to weasel my way out of spending too much of his money but in order for Emmett to have fun I had to do some things so I gave in a spent a little, and I mean very little, bit of his money. I planned on paying him back later so I had to be cautious of how much of his money I was willing to spend as I didn't have much of my savings left. _

_"Let's get you something to eat," Emmett smiled as he was carrying around multiple large stuffed animals. I figured he was planning on giving them to Rose when we got home. _

_"Oh, I'm good," I smiled up at him. "I'll eat when we get home."_

_"Oh, no," Emmett started shaking his head and was pulling me towards the food area. "I'm not going to have Jasper on my back like he was with Rose and Peter for not feeding you."_

_"Emmett," I shook my head remembering how my Mate had over reacted. "Jasper won't say anything. I told him if I wanted to eat while I was out with others I would let you know." _

_"Nope," Emmett was still shaking his head. "I can hear your stomach from here. You need to eat."_

_"Em, I didn't bring any cash with me," I was hoping that would deter him enough and he would just take me home. _

_"Bell, I have money for that," Emmett said. "Now what would you like."_

_"I'm not eating here," I stood my ground. "If you want me to eat now then take me home."_

_"But we have so many more games to play," Emmett started pouting. "And you really haven't played many."_

_"Again, I didn't bring any cash with me," I started to explain. "That reminds me, I'll pay you back for what I've borrowed when we get home."_

_"Oh hell no," Emmett hollered causing many people to turn and stare. "This was my treat. I won't be taking your money."_

_"Then I won't be playing any more games," I glared at him. _

_He kept trying to convince me to either play some games or eat and I refused to answer him. I had said my piece and wasn't going to budge. _

_"Come Love I'll take you home," I heard a voice say from behind me before I was grabbed and was damn near flying away from Emmett. _

_"Edward," I gasped. I had closed my eyes immediately as the motion was already making me sick to my stomach. "Take me back to Emmett right now." I tried sounding forceful but the motion sickness I was feeling made it come out sounding very weak._

_"Love you haven't been to see me for a while," Edward was ignoring me. "I just want to spend time with you. Alice misses her best friend." _

_"Edward I don't want to be with you or around Alice," I tried again. "Please just take me back to Emmett."_

_"No Love, you are coming home with me," Edward said. _

_"Edward, stop for a minute please," I begged. "I don't feel very well."_

_Edward quickly stopped and set me down. I quickly ran to a nearby tree and started dry heaving. I'm sure Edward thought we were far enough from Emmett now otherwise he would never have stopped, so I was surprised when I heard a roar coming from behind me before I heard a loud boom. _

_When I looked up I saw Emmett crouching protectively in front of me while Edward was throwing a tree off of him from where he landed. I can only assume Emmett threw him through several trees by the path of destruction that ended where Edward lay._

_"Stay away from my sister," Emmett hissed. _

_"Emmett you barely know her," Edward chided sounding like a parent speaking to a small child. "Besides as part of the Cullen Coven you should have brought her straight back home to me."_

_"I am no longer part of the Cullen Coven and have not been for many decades," Emmett growled. _

_"Carlisle would never permit you to stay unless you were a part of the Coven," Edward gaped._

_"That's where you are wrong," Emmett started to sound a bit smug, but I could tell he was still very much aware of the danger Edward presented. "I am part of the Whitlock Coven. Carlisle allowed Rose and me to stay because of our preferred diet."_

_"No," Edward was shaking his head. "How did I not know this?"_

_"Eddy boy you don't know shit, even if you are a mind reader," Emmett snarled. "Now leave!"_

_Edward looked at me then Emmett before deciding to follow Emmett's directive. Once Edward was truly gone Emmett turned to me and made sure I was ok. _

_"Can we just go home?" I asked timidly._

_"Of course," Emmett soothed before gently picking me up and taking off for his Jeep that had been left at the Carnival. "Will you please allow me to get you something to eat on the way home?"_

_"Yes," I agreed. I could hear the concern in his voice and I really was hungry after that. The adrenaline was finally starting to wear off just as we got to his Jeep. _

_The ride home was mostly silent. I noticed Emmett kept glancing at me. He got me a meal from the closest fast food restaurant before heading back to Forks. _

_"I'm so sorry," Emmett murmured right before we hit the Forks town line. _

_"Emmett it's not your fault," I soothed. The food had helped steady me. "You protected me. I can never repay you for keeping Edward away."_

_"I wasn't lying when I called you my sister," Emmett looked a bit apprehensive when he said this. "Since I saw you in the field when Edward brought you for the baseball game I knew you were someone important to me. It felt like when the bond between Rose and I was established except the feelings behind the bond were different." I wasn't sure what to say so I let him continue to talk. "Rose has kept track of my human family since I was turned, but I never wanted to know about them because I couldn't keep them in my life. Having them just to lose them would have been too difficult for me." I reached out to lay my hand on Emmett's while waiting to understand why he was telling me this. "After I told Rose about the bond I felt she told me that you were, in fact, a blood relative to me. She then pulled out the information regarding my human family and I saw there was a direct line from my baby sister to you through Charlie. My sister would have been your great grandma. When I started thinking about my sister I realized how much you look like her. You have her eyes, but the biggest shock has been how much of her personality you have. There are days if I didn't know better I would think you truly are my sister who I had to leave behind when I was turned."_

_"Emmett," I whispered. We had reached my house and I could see Charlie was home but didn't see any of my vampires around. "I'm glad you found me. I love the fact you are my brother in truth. I was so worried you and Rose wouldn't really like me, especially after how I broke up with Edward in front of the entire family. I too felt the connection you did but figured it was nothing as you hadn't even tried to talk with me much." I took a breath and when he went to interrupt I just held up my hand. "I know you are probably feeling guilty about not being there for me with Renee as well, but that's ok. If things hadn't have played out the way they did, I may never have met my Mate, Peter, and Char. I also may not have been able to truly know you like this. I would hazard a guess that you would have ensured I was well taken care of, but wouldn't have tried to integrate into my daily life the way Jasper, Peter, and Char did. I'd much rather have you a full-fledged part of my life than an observer who would one day watch me grow old and die."_

_Of course once Jasper found out of Edward taking me the next day, the fact that I allowed Emmett to feed me went right out the window. Jasper was pissed, to say the least. We finally got him to calm down, but not before he damn near broke apart every bond he had with his family._

_He blamed Emmett for letting Edward take me, and the fight those two had was epic. Rose, of course, sided with her mate, even if Jasper was their coven leader, as I had recently found out. Jasper then turned his anger on Peter and blamed him for not _knowing_ that I would be in danger from Edward. Just like Rose, Char sided with her mate. The fight between the three males was horrible. I broke down crying and my fear wrapped around Jasper in such a way that caused him to instantly gather me up and walk away from my brothers. _

_Once I was calmed down enough to explain how I was afraid his anger was going to push away our family he realized that _he_ needed to calm down. He couldn't take his anger out on Peter and Emmett as he was when he was really angry with Edward and the other Cullen's. _

_"I'm so sorry Darlin," Jasper murmured trying to sooth me even more, his empathic abilities telling him how upset I still was. "I'll apologize to them. I was so worried about you. I can't lose you."_

_"Oh, Jasper," I sighed and snuggled deeper into his hold. He then stood while still holding me and walked back to the house he found for everyone to stay at while I was still in school and living with Charlie. _

_True to his word he apologized and then the three males walked out to the woods far enough away so I couldn't hear them. The girls refused to tell me if they could hear them or not and didn't give me any inkling as to what was going on. _

I remember sitting there anxiously waiting for all three of them to return, but afraid one or more of them would never return.

"Hey Bells?" Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face. I looked around and realized we were at home. I thought of the place Jasper bought as home more so then either of my parents place. "Where'd you go?"

"Just lost in my thoughts and memories," I smiled to my brother, granted he was more like my Great Great Uncle, but it seemed better to call him brother.

"Alright," Emmett looked concerned for a minute but then proceeded to get out of his Jeep and lead the way into the house. Peter had picked Char up from school so the two of them could go hunt together. They were sticking to the animal diet while in Forks for now. Japer and Rose were waiting in the house for us. They rotated on who would pick me and Char up from school as all of my vampires wanted to spend time with me. The one time I suggested Char and I just drive to and from on our own, was shut down by Jasper, Peter, Emmett, and Rose in one fell swoop. I have to say I found it a little funny and finally gave in and let them work it out between themselves on how to go about this.

"Hey Darlin," I quickly found myself in my Angel's arms. He gave me a chaste kiss as he knew how much I hated too much PDA, especially if one of my brothers were present.

"Hi," I smiled when he finally released my lips.

Rose then gave me a quick hug and ushered me into the kitchen. All my vampires had been trying their hand at cooking and normally when I came home from school one of them had something for me to try and tell them how it turned out. I was brutally honest with them as I figured if I pretended to like it they would keep making it and I would be forced to suffer. Fortunately, I most of the food was good. Some of the things I just suggested a few changes while a couple of them I flat out refused to eat ever again, but somehow each of them made one dish that I couldn't help but love and they would make that whenever I wanted it.

"Rose this isn't bad," I smiled when I started eating. The last dish she had made was one of the worst.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it," Rose smiled as she was working on the dishes. The other thing my vampires did was _not_ stare at me while I ate. Whoever had cooked would typically work on the dishes at a human pace and could have a conversation with me while I ate, but the others would find something else to do in the house.

After I was finished eating, I headed to the living room to work on my homework. The three vampires who were home all picked out a game to play and would help me with my homework when I needed it. This had quickly become our after school routine. I loved every minute of it.

When my school work was completed I joined the game. Some evenings Jasper and I would go on a date, but those were typically on a Friday or Saturday evening and Rose and Char would help me get ready. It was nice to have their help as they didn't push anything on me, but would give suggestions and assist me when I asked.

I was so thankful that after the incident at the Carnival with Edward, the Cullen's had steered clear from us. All my vampires also started openly using the name Whitlock except Char who was using Higginbotham, Renee's maiden name. It made it easier to explain why Charlie wouldn't know Char very much. It was easy to explain that Jasper and Rose had found out who their true parents were and in an effort to honor them they took their last name. Emmett's story was since he still didn't know who his real family was he wanted his wife, Rose, to keep as much of her "real" family as possible to he took her last name. While some thought it odd for Emmett to take Rose's last name, no one openly questioned it. Peter was said to be a long lost brother of Rose and Jasper's so his last name was never questioned.

The rest of the week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Thursday night. Fortunately Charlie had to work this evening as Emmett was bouncing around trying to get me to pack quicker. It was decided that I would have my stuff packed so my vampires could pack the car while Char and I were in school Friday, then they would pick us up from school and we would hit the road immediately.

Jasper had gone out to buy a new vehicle, one that could comfortably fit all six of us with room to spar. He was hoping to find an eight or nine passenger pick-up truck but was disappointed when he found there was nothing like that made. He then decided on a nine passenger SUV. My southern cowboy pouted the entire way home from the dealership that day and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Emmy Bear, I'll finish when I'm done," I sighed, trying to hide my amusement at my brother. I was actually going slower than I had to just because I knew how excited Emmett was. "I have to make sure I don't forget anything."

"But Sissy," Emmett whined. At that I burst out laughing. Emmett quickly figured out what I was doing and instead of letting me finish packing he decided to tickle attack me.

"What's going on?" Jasper was standing in my doorway grinning with Rose standing next to him. Peter and Char decided to go hunting again tonight so Char wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow. Peter would then be able to start packing things up while Jasper, Rose, and Emmett went right before we left town. They were all very careful to feed often enough so they wouldn't risk me, but I knew even if they were starving for blood none of them would be able to harm me. I didn't tell them that as it wouldn't matter but their thirst was never something I feared.

"Help...me..." I managed to gasp between giggles. Jasper and Rose both smiled as Emmett kept tickling me.

"She's human," Rose took pity on me and hauled her Mate off me while reminding him I'm a lot more fragile than he was.

"I know," Emmett smirked. "That's why I have to do this now since when she becomes a vampire she won't be ticklish any longer."

"You had better watch out once I _am_ turned," I warned my brother bear with a glare. Of course since I was still human, Emmett just chuckled at me.

After that I quickly finished packing and spent the rest of the evening with my vampires. Peter and Char returned an hour or so later and we all played games. I didn't have much homework because of the Winter break starting so I was able to relax with my family.

The next day at school flew by. Edward and Alice weren't in school, but Esme had called and said the family was leaving early for their Winter break so those two were excused. Of course when one of the kids at school asked why Jasper, Rose, and Emmett hadn't left with them, I explained that they decided to come with me to my mom's. Since those three were adults they could easily decide not to go with their family, but it was unusual for half an entire family to go with one person while the other half did something else. I personally couldn't wait until we left this town behind after I graduated and we wouldn't have to keep adding to the public story because of changes being made to the Covens.

I suppose most accepted it easily enough since I was dating Jasper and as Rose was his "twin" sister then she would probably want to spend the holiday with him. Still I could see some of the town's people starting to get suspicious of the group. I sometimes wondered if I would have to leave before graduation.

Before I could think any more on that, I saw Jasper standing next to the SUV with the rest of my family surrounding him waiting for Char and me to walk out. I couldn't help my excitement and knew Jasper could feel it by the smile on his face. I was so happy to be spending the next two weeks with my vampires that I was almost giddy.

**A/N**: I hope you are enjoying things and I look forward to reading more reviews!

I am sorry it has taken so long for me to post this chapter. As I said before I started posting the other stories, I was a bit stumped but now I've gone some ideas so I'll be writing until I get stuck again or until this is finished. I'm hoping for the latter!


End file.
